The Five Donnellys
by nylady
Summary: What if the Donnelly brothers had a younger sister.  How are they going to manage keeping an eye on each other and an extra eye on her?  The revamped version is up and running.  There are more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

I have been rereading the stories that I have already written but haven't posted yet (I write them out by hand before I post them online) I am not liking the way they are and "The Five Donnellys" was one of them. Thank god for the age of technology and nothing, technically, has to stay the way it is.

Sorry to anyone who didn't get a chance to read the story as originally posted, but after I went back and reread it I was not happy with it and I am the author so if I don't like it then I get to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the beginning of my revamped story. Please read and enjoy.**

**I don't own anything remotely connected to The Black Donnelly show.**

Theodora Ann Donnelly, she was named after her great grandmother, was the youngest and only sister in the Donnelly family. Her brothers were used to getting themselves into trouble and keeping her out of it. They had been doing it for so long it was like second nature to them.

Her nickname, Teddy, came about because of her older brother Jimmy. He was never fond of Theodora and when he began calling her Teddy so did everyone else. The only time she ever heard her full name was usually when she was in trouble.

Teddy always tried to do her best in school, make everyone happy and to make her brothers see her as an equal. She knew they kept her out of a lot their business. She knew that no matter how old she got they would always see her as the little girl their mother would tell them to keep and eye on when they were outside together.

They always showed her a side of themselves that no one else saw, but when their father was killed they vowed that she wouldn't be like them and have to hide her emotions. Teddy's brothers knew she was as tough as any one of them, but she had a soft side that would escape at times when she didn't want it to.

Today was a day that was going to push some people to the edge.

Teddy was walking down the hall talking to her friend Shelby; they were headed to science class.

They turned the corner and saw Gabriella Russo as they liked to say she was queen Italian bitch. Gabriella spotted them as they walked by, "Look who it is Teddy Donnelly and Shelby Donahue."

"What do you want, Gabby?" Teddy scowled; you would swear she perfected it watching Jimmy.

"I've told you not to call me that."

Teddy smirked, "Maybe if you said please I wouldn't." She turned to Shelby, "Let's go or we'll be late for class."

"You make sure to keep going to class or you'll end up like your brothers, dead beats and hustlers." Gabriella said behind them.

Teddy stopped and turned around, "You don't talk about my brothers like that."

Gabriella smiled knowing she was getting to Teddy, "By the way, are you going to the father/daughter dance?" She shook her head, "That's right your daddy is dead."

Teddy looked at the floor, "Don't you ever talk about my father either."

Gabriella looked at her friend, "Did you know, Teresa, that Teddy's daddy was murdered?" She looked back at Teddy, "I heard from my cousins that he was beaten to death."

Teddy looked up, "Shelby go to class I don't want you to get in trouble." After she said this, she dropped her books and punched Gabriella in the face.

The two of them were rolling on the flooring punching and scratching until two teachers pulled them apart.

Sitting in the principal's office Teddy kept thinking, 'Please let Kevin be home. Please let Kevin is home.' But when it came to some things she had luck like Kevin's.

"Theodora, your brother is here."

When she walked out of the office she heard her principal talking, "We have been having a problem with Theodora fighting more and more. She's a smart girl, but colleges will not look at her if she can't get along with other students."

"What if I don't want to go to college?" Teddy inquired.

Tommy looked at Teddy, "You won't have to worry about her anymore. I'm sure our mother will straighten this out for good."

"Thank you Tommy." The principal turned to Teddy, "You will not be allowed back in class today and you are suspended for three days."

Teddy shrugged, "Whatever."

Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office, "How many times…"

Teddy pulled her arm away from him and said mockingly, "Do I have to tell you if you keep fighting you're going to get in more trouble then I'll be able to get you out of. I've heard it all before, Tommy."

Tommy grabbed her arm again, "Our other brothers might let you get away with talking to them like that, but not me. You will respect me little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore and you are not my keeper." She tried to pull her arm away again, "Let go!"

"No, you're coming with me."

They continued to walk, or for a better word Teddy was dragged, to the Firecracker. Teddy know Jimmy would be standing behind the bar talking to Joey Ice Cream, Kevin would be losing at solitaire and Sean would probably be out hitting on some girl who had just smiled at him.

She was right it was exactly the way she pictured it.

Jimmy looked at the door when they walked in. Every time Jimmy saw his little sister it amazed him how grown up she was getting. He remembered when she would tag along behind him and his brothers pigtails flying. Now she was 5'7, the shortest of the Donnelly siblings, she had dark brown hair with natural reddish, blonde highlights and emerald green eyes. Her eyes always sparkled with subtle mischief behind them when she smiled at you. Jimmy shook his head sending the memory back where it belonged and returned to the present, "What did you do?"

Teddy pulled her arm away from Tommy again, "Jimmy, tell Tommy he's overreacting. It was just a little fight."

Tommy raised his voice, "Just a little fight that got you suspended for three days."

Kevin turned in his chair; people didn't think that Kevin was all that smart but when it came to Teddy he was the voice of reason, "What was the fight about?"

"Nothing. It was about nothing." Teddy sat down at the bar.

Tommy walked up behind her, "Don't start the nothing bullshit. What was the fight about I hope it was worth the suspension?"

"It was about dad." She spoke quietly so no one heard her.

"What was that?"

Teddy looked at Jimmy because she couldn't look at Tommy, she felt if what Gabriella said was true he had betrayed her by lying to her all these years, "It was about dad."

Jimmy walked over so he was standing in front of her, "What about dad?"

"Gabriella said he was beaten to death."

Tommy spoke, "How many times do I have to tell you not to listen to other people?"

She turned around and looked at him, "Tell me it's not true."

Tommy couldn't answer her.

She looked between Jimmy and Kevin, "Tell me. Come on tell me it's not true."

Kevin looked at his cards and Jimmy grabbed another beer.

Teddy stood up and pushed Tommy, "Ma had Sean and I believing that dad choked on a peanut butter sandwich. When we questioned that, you…" She put her finger in Tommy's face, "You said his heart gave out. Yea know what, maybe it gave out as someone's foot was stomping on his chest? Why did you lie to me?"

"To protect you."

"You really did a good job doing that. Instead of hearing the truth from my brothers I had to hear it from that bitch Gabriella!" She began pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists, "I trust you to tell me the truth and you lie about our father's death. What else have you told me that's a lie?"

"Nothing, we were trying to save you from feeling more pain then you already had." Tommy walked toward her, but she wouldn't let him touch her. He stood looking at her, "Do you remember what you were like after dad died?"

She stopped pacing, "No."

"You were so young all you did was hang on ma like she was going to leave you. You wouldn't talk to anyone except Sean. For about a year you slept with ma, you had to know where we all were and you screamed if one of us left without telling you. Do you remember?"

"Vaguely, but so what?"

"We didn't want to see you like that ever again, so we lied."

Teddy looked at him, "I'm not a child. You could have told me the truth."

Tommy shrugged, "We made a mistake, you should know by now that we are far from perfect. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but if you want to hate me that is your choice. I was only doing what I always do, trying to protect you."

She shook her head, "I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you right now either."

"I understand how you feel, but we still have to get down to you not fighting anymore."

Teddy rolled her eyes, "What's my punishment?"

He looked around, "I think the bar needs a good cleaning, you can do that."

"What? You can't make me clean this place."

Tommy nodded, "Yep, from top to bottom. You aren't going to sit at home on your butt for the next three days like you're on vacation."

As she stormed out she yelled, "We'll see what ma has to say about this!"

Joey, who had stayed quiet the whole time, spoke, "Damn she's feisty."

Jimmy smiled, "Yes she is."

Kevin gathered up the deck of cards and put them under the bar, "We shouldn't have lied to her for so long."

Tommy turned to Kevin, "What did you want to do Kevin? Did you want us to come right out and tell her? Oh by the way Teddy, our dad didn't die from a heart attack. He was beaten to death, just thought you might like to know."

Sean walked in, "What's up with Teddy? She was running down the street when I asked her what was wrong she told me to bug off."

Kevin finished his beer, "She got into a fight at school and got suspended for three days."

"That's all?" Sean shook his head, "Nope, it's got to be something bigger. She is really upset."

"They told her what happened to your dad." Joey said while sipping his beer.

"You what?" Sean looked surprised.

Tommy sat down and sighed, "Gabriella Russo told Teddy at school and she wanted us to tell her, so we did."

"Whoa, no wonder she's so mad."

"I think she needs to get laid." Joey said nonchalantly.

Jimmy slapped him upside the head, "That's our baby sister you're talking about."

Rubbing his head Joey said, "I'm just saying."

Jimmy looked like he was going to hit him again, "Well don't."

Joey shrugged, finished his beer in one drink and left.

The brothers decided to go home. When they got there they could smell something cooking outside the door.

"Good suppers cooking." Kevin was hungry as usual.

They went in, the table was set, there was laundry folded on the chair and they could hear Teddy whistling in the kitchen.

Kevin walked in the kitchen, "Need help?"

"You could stir the veggies."

He stirred the vegetables in the pan on the stove, "Green beans, cool."

She nodded, "Potatoes, meatloaf and rolls. It should all be done when ma gets home from work."

"Ok." He turned toward her, "You ok with what you heard?"

"I will be, so stop worrying about me." She hugged Kevin, "I'll be fine."

Helen got home from work at five and she was surprised when she walked in, "What's all this?"

Teddy took her coat, "You work so hard that I made supper tonight. I also did some laundry for you."

"That's sweet, Teddy. Now tell me what you did."

"I got into a little fight at school, but it was nothing big."

"Is that how you got the scratches on your neck?"

Teddy smiled and rubbed her neck, "Yea, some girls can't fight like I do."

"Some girls didn't have the advantage of having four older brothers to teach them how to fight either and that is a good enough reason for you not to fight. With the way your brothers taught you, you could really hurt someone." Helen rubbed her forehead, "How much trouble are you in?"

"Not much, I only got three days suspension." Teddy began walking away.

"Theodora Ann Donnelly, don't you dare walk away from me."

Teddy turned around immediately, "But ma, it's only three days and Tommy already told me that I have to clean the bar from top to bottom. Which I don't think is fair, but I'll do it."

"You don't think that's fair?"

Teddy nodded.

"You're right, that is unfair."

Teddy looked at Tommy and stuck her tongue out.

"I think not only will you clean the bar, you will also make supper and do the laundry for the next three days."

"But…" Teddy was disappointed that her ploy did not work on her mother.

Helen put her hand up, "I don't want to hear it. You will learn not to fight, do you understand?"

"Yes ma."

"Now what did you make for supper?"

They all sat down and began eating. When everyone was done and the table was cleared, Helen excused herself to get a shower.

Sean and Teddy were doing the dishes when Tommy walked into the kitchen, "Thanks for not telling ma what we talked about earlier. She doesn't need to know that you know."

Teddy nodded in agreement, "I know."

Jimmy yelled from the table, "I don't want starch in my underwear."

"And I don't want to wash you skid marks, but what ma says goes." Teddy spat back.

Tommy put his hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just get it done and quit fighting in school and you won't have to worry about it."

"I'll try not to, but if Gabby says anything to me I'm going to push her head in the toilet."

Jimmy laughed, "Don't forget to flush."

Tommy turned quickly to look at Jimmy, "Don't encourage her!"

"She's a Donnelly, it's in her blood."

Teddy smiled, but didn't look at Tommy, "Yea Tommy, it's in my blood."

Tommy turned back to Teddy, "Don't you start either."

She batted her eyes at Tommy, "But I'm cuter then Jimmy."

Sean laughed, "Well who isn't?"

"You're one to talk there, pretty boy." Jimmy yelled.

"You're just jealous."

Teddy came out of the kitchen, "Jimmy, did you want a drink?"

"Yea, that'd be nice."

"Here." Teddy poured a glass of water over his head and laughed, "You said you wanted a drink, you never said it had to be in a glass."

Jimmy grabbed her and started tickling her mercilessly, "Say uncle. Come on say it."

"Uncle! Uncle!" Teddy was laughing so hard she was crying.

When she was finished laughing and could finally stand on her own, she looked at all her brothers, "I need to go to bed I have an early day cleaning." She kissed Jimmy's cheek, "'Night."

"Good night, try to get some sleep."

Teddy went to her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own The Black Donnellys or anything associated with the television show. **

**Please Read, enjoy and review.**

Teddy got up at 6am, grabbed a cup of coffee and was headed out the door when Helen woke up, "Morning, ma. There's coffee in the kitchen."

"You're off early?" Helen got a cup of coffee and sat down.

"I have a lot of work to do and only three days to do it in. What time do you think you'll be home from work?"

"Probably at the regular time."

"Supper will be ready when you get home. Love you, ma." She kissed her mother's cheek.

"You too."

A few hours later Jimmy and Joey walked into the Firecracker. Music was blaring out of a boom box sitting on the bar.

All Joey saw was a woman bent over in cut-off jeans, "Damn, nice ass."

"Thanks Joey, I work hard on it." Teddy stood up and smiled at him.

Jimmy smacked him in the back of the head, "What did I tell you about that?"

"How was I supposed to know it was Teddy?"

Teddy jumped up to sit down on the pool table and looked at Joey confused, "Who else but us Donnellys would have a key to the bar?"

Jimmy just looked at Joey as if to say, if someone else has a key you had better tell me.

Joey shrugged, "Maybe one of Sean's floozies was let in and waiting for him."

Teddy jumped down to the floor, "Yea Jimmy, didn't you know all of Sean's women come in her and clean up after all of you." She laughed.

Jimmy laughed and looked at what Teddy was wearing, "What the hell do you have on?"

She looked down at herself, "My sneakers, your socks, my shorts and my underwear and bra, Sean's tank top and," She pointed to one of the chairs, "Over there is one of Kevin's long sleeve shirts."

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled, "At least your wearing you own underwear."

"I have to wash yours, why would I want to wear them?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put anything past you, little sister."

Teddy shrugged, "Whatever. Do you know that you have a cracked window?"

Jimmy nodded and grabbed a beer, "Someone put their head into it."

Teddy ran her hand over the bar, "The bar needs to be sanded and re-stained. It has years of bottle rings on it, I told you that you should get coasters."

Jimmy nodded, "I know, but all that stuff costs money and I don't have it right now."

"I know, but if I can get my hands on the stuff you need can I do it?"

"You can do what you want, but if I find out that you steal anything…"

Teddy cut him off, "Like you've never done it, right Jimmy?"

"You don't worry about the things I've done. You just remember to do as I say, not as I do."

Teddy put her arm around his shoulder and pouted out her bottom lip, "I have been working so hard and I'm so thirsty. Could I maybe have a sip of your beer?"

Jimmy looked at her and smiled, "The lip used to work when you were little, but now you're older."

She laid her head on his shoulder and tried to push her lip out further, "But I'm still your baby sister and I'm still cute as a button, please Jimmy."

Jimmy looked at her face and couldn't help laughing, "Ok, but just a sip."

She picked up his beer and took a sip. She put the beer back on the bar and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Joey stuck his tongue out, "That is real lady-like."

Teddy was grabbing the boom box off the bar when she turned to Joey, "I never claimed that I was a lady. Plus, if you don't like it you don't have to look so hard all the time."

Joey was dumbfounded. He thought of a couple of comebacks, but with Jimmy sitting right next to him he didn't dare say them.

Teddy grabbed her chest, "Jimmy, mark the calendar, Joey's speechless."

"Only because he knows better." Jimmy gave her a look and Teddy knew it meant you should know better too.

"Whatever, I need to get back to cleaning. It's not like you are going to do it." Teddy headed down to the basement and they heard the music from her radio blaring downstairs.

"I don't know what we're going to do about her."

Joey looked at him, "You always say that she's a Donnelly, so what can you do?"

Jimmy shrugged and grabbed another beer.

Tommy and Kevin came in. Tommy looked at Jimmy, "I can hear Teddy is here."

"Downstairs."

"Is she getting any cleaning done or is she fooling around?"

Jimmy shrugged, but as if on cue, they all heard a crash at the top of the stairs. They looked and saw old bar stools and boxes being thrown up.

Teddy followed them up, lifting a couple of the chairs and carrying them outside to the dumpster. She came back in grumbling, "Can't throw anything out. Wait until I get in trouble. Teddy, clean the bar. If they think I'm cleaning the men's room without proper protection they all need to get their heads examined."

She made two more trips to the dumpster and she was done.

Teddy stopped to catch her breath when she saw Tommy and Kevin. She walked over to them looking at Tommy, "Can I go get something quick for lunch?"

He nodded, "If you put something on."

"I don't see why, Joey seemed to like what he saw." She smiled at Joey, pulling on the shirt she had borrowed from Kevin, and left.

"Thanks Teddy."

As Teddy left Tommy looked at Joey, "What is she talking about?"

Jimmy told him what Joey had said earlier. Tommy gave Joey the look he gave to anyone who pissed him off.

Joey stood up, "I'll catch you guys later."

Tommy looked at Jimmy with concern in his eyes, "So how is she doing?"

Jimmy looked up from his beer, "She doin' fine, it's like nothing was said."

"Good." Tommy nodded.

An hour later Teddy came in with paint cans and a bag of stuff from the hardware store, "You all need to leave so I can get to work."

Jimmy stood up, "Where did you get the paint?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you think. I have a receipt for it." She put the cans down and pulled a paper out of her back pocket, "Do you want to see it?"

Jimmy waved his hand, "No, I believe you, put it away."

She looked at Tommy, "Do you want to see it?"

Tommy shook his head.

She put the paper away, "How come you're not leaving?"

"I can't close the bar."

Teddy looked around, "Oh yea, there are so many people here how will we get them all out." She smiled at Jimmy.

"Ok we're going, but I want to open tomorrow night."

"Fine, get out. By the way, if you could turn the oven on at 4 supper will be ready when mom gets home."

They all nodded and began leaving, but Tommy turned around, "If it started getting dark lock the door, got it? You will also call one of us to walk you home."

She gave him a mock salute, "Aye! Aye!"

On the way home, Jimmy looked at Tommy, "Where did she get the money to buy all that paint?"

Kevin spoke up, "She tutors kids at school."

"What?" Tommy and Jimmy said in unison.

"Do either of you ever listen to what Teddy says? She started tutoring kids at school about two months ago, she makes like 10 or 20 bucks an hour."

"Wow, big bucks. What does she do with all that money?" Tommy asked.

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know, it's none of my business."

"It's good to know she can think and do things on her own. She's growing up fellas, soon the fun will begin." Tommy replied.

Jimmy and Kevin both nodded in agreement with Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter, but I think it is good.**

**disclaimer: Same as the last chapter**

Helen woke two of her sons up at 6am, "Where is your sister?"

Tommy looked at her sleepily, "In her room?"

"No she's not."

Tommy and Jimmy sat right up, "We left her in the bar yesterday afternoon."

"Go check now." Helen walked out and said, "Call me when you find her."

Tommy looked at Jimmy, "Do we wake Kevin and Sean?"

"Sleepy and Grumpy, no way."

They left and went straight to the Firecracker.

When the two of them walked in they saw Teddy curled up on the pool table. Tommy walked over to her he saw that she still had paint on her face and hands.

Jimmy was checking out the bar, "Hey Tommy, check it out."

"In a minute." He had his phone to his ear, "Yea, ma, we found her. She's fine, she slept at the bar. No, looks like she was working on a project. I'll make sure she's home when you get home from work."

Tommy hung up the phone and walked over to the bar, "This is really nice."

The bar had been stained a midnight blue with white, gold and red fireworks exploding all over the bar.

"This is nice. This is beyond nice; she must have worked on this all night."

They heard Teddy moving on the table. Tommy walked over to her, "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

She opened her eyes, "Hi Tommy."

"Don't hi me; do you realize it is 7 o'clock in the morning?"

Teddy stretched, "So?"

"So, did you plan on calling ma? She was worried about you."

"I got involved with the bar and lost track of time. By the time I looked at the clock it was 2. I figured staying here was safer then walking home, so I stayed here."

"You could have called one of us to come get you."

"At 2 in the morning, yea right. Do I look stupid or just insane?"

Jimmy smiled, "A bit of both."

Teddy walked over and ran her hands over the top of the bar, "What do you think of the bar?"

Jimmy ran his hand over it, "It's great."

"Glad you like it. I worked really hard on it." She looked at Jimmy, "Are you sure you don't mind that I took the liberties with the fireworks? I mean I know that there is a shamrock on the sign out front, but the name of the bar is the Firecracker."

Jimmy pushed her playfully, "It's fine, and you did a great job. Now for the real test."

"What's that?"

"We see what the customers think about it tonight."

"Ok. I guess that mean I get cleaning up here first then." Teddy walked to the storeroom and they could hear her filling a bucket with water.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be it until Monday. I hope you enjoy it and have a good weekend. Please read and review.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys television series.**

It was Teddy's turn to tend bar, but she was late.

Jimmy was antsy, "She's never late." He said looking at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged, but before he could answer Teddy came running in carrying a small box, "Sorry I'm late. I needed to stop by and get something."

She put the box on the bar. Jimmy and Kevin watched as she opened the box.

"So what is it?" Kevin inquired.

"Coasters, I didn't refinish the bar for nothing."

The coasters were midnight blue with a hollow shamrock and a red firework in the center.

Jimmy picked one of them up, "These are as nice as the bar."

"Thank you. Now let me get to work." She went behind the bar and began serving drinks.

Teddy put a beer in front of both of her brothers, "So where's Sean and Tommy?"

They both shrugged.

About a week had gone by when Teddy walked into the Firecracker.

"Jimmy!" He didn't answer her so she yelled louder, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy turned and saw his little sister standing there, "Teddy, what's up?"

"Can I have a beer?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Nope, no, I don't think so. Do you want me to say it any other way?"

"I guess not." She sat down at the end of the bar, "I don't have anything to do."

"Go home and study. You ain't got nothin' to do my ass."

"Get off my back, will ya?!" She turned her back to him.

He spun her back around, "You can pull that shit with our other brothers, but not me."

"Fuck off! I get that shit from Tommy I don't need it from you too."

Jimmy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down into the basement. He forced her to sit down in the chair, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I am just having a really bad night and you are the only person that I can blow up at that isn't going to punch me in the face for it."

Jimmy squatted down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me. I've known you for too long to not know when you are lying." He stood up and put his hand on the back of her chair, "I'm you big brother you can tell me anything."

She shook her head, "Can't tell you everything."

"Why don't you stay down here and cool off. When you're ready come upstairs and we'll talk."

Teddy nodded and leaned back in the chair.

Jimmy kissed her forehead and went back upstairs.

When he got there Kevin was manning the bar, "Where did you go?"

"Downstairs, I needed a break."

Tommy came rushing in and was looking around the room frantically, "Where is she?"

Kevin looked confused, "Who?"

Jimmy didn't even have to look at him to know who he was looking for, "She's downstairs. I told her to stay down there until she cooled off and wanted to talk."

"I'm the reason she needs to cool off." Tommy sat down, "Give me a beer. I think I should wait to talk to her until I calm down too."

Jimmy gave him a beer and went back to work.

At 3am the bar was closed, the brothers had cleaned up and were getting ready to leave.

Sean came running in, "Ma wants to know where Teddy is she hasn't come home."

Tommy looked up, "Three hours, she's been down there for three hours."

All of them ran downstairs and found Teddy sleeping with her head on her arm.

Jimmy smiled, "I can't believe she fell asleep."

"I can, she's had a rough night." Tommy walked over to her, "Come on, wake up."

Teddy's hand started swinging in the air, "Five more minutes, just five."

"No, now." Tommy stood her up.

Teddy looked around sleepily, "Hey guys."

They all laughed at the look on her face.

Tommy put his arm around her and Teddy pulled away from him. She walked over to Sean, Teddy and Sean have always had a special relationship being they were both the youngest in the family, "I want to go home. What time is it?"

"3 o'clock in the morning."

Teddy woke up quick and looked around at her brothers, "Mom is going to be pissed."

She ran up the stairs and out of the bar.

Teddy was halfway home when she heard someone yell, "Theodora Ann Donnelly!"

Teddy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She saw her brothers running toward her, "I'm old enough to walk home alone." She started walking again.

Jimmy yelled, "Girl if you don't stop I'll…"

She stopped, turned and walked toward Jimmy. When she got to him she shoved him hard, "What are you going to do Jimmy, lock me up and throw away the key!?"

Jimmy held his ground, "Don't shove me."

Teddy screamed into the air, "I hate this!" She started walking again, "I swear I hate this town, the people and you." She pointed at Tommy.

"Don't point your finger at me, little girl. You're the one who screwed up."

"I'm sick of you guys trying to run my life."

"You knew who he was and you were going to fuck him anyway."

Teddy's face was turning red; she was getting so mad, "It wasn't like that. I had no intentions of doing anything with him, but I couldn't help it."

Kevin stopped, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's a he?"

Teddy looked at him, "Yes, I am a girl, ya know."

"Yes I know." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"So what happened?" Sean put his arm around her shoulders.

"I was out with Charlie tonight and Tommy nearly took his head off."

"You and Charlie?"

"What's wrong with Charlie? He treats me good."

Tommy was equally as mad as Teddy, "Tell them what was going on in the car when I found you."

"We were making out." She decided if Tommy wanted her to tell them and she was mad enough she intended to tell them everything, "The kissing was so hot that all the windows were steamed up. He had his hand up my shirt, I had the button undone on his jeans and I had my hand in them. Then Tommy showed up and ruined all of our fun."

Jimmy looked at her, "Tommy almost took his head off. I would have. All I know is he's Italian and he's no good."

Teddy looked at him and fffd, "You won't think anyone is good enough for your sister!" Then she turned on Kevin, "Do you have an opinion too?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Good I'm going home." Teddy stormed off with Sean.

Jimmy, Tommy and Kevin walked slower so they could talk, "You really found her with Charlie?" Kevin inquired.

Tommy nodded, "They were making out in his car."

Jimmy sounded angry, "I can't believe you didn't put his head through the windshield."

"I thought about it, but Teddy took off and I followed her."

"I think you did the right thing." Jimmy patted Tommy's shoulder.

When the three of them got to the Donnelly apartment their mother was just going to bed, "Now I can go to sleep. Teddy told me she was down at the Firecracker with you guys?"

Jimmy spoke, "Yea she was, she fell asleep and it got busy, so I forgot to call. Sorry."

"Ok, but don't let it happen again."

"Ok ma, good night."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that some of the chapters might seem a little short, but I am working on it. Please read and review.**

**disclaimer: I don't anything associated with The Black Donnellys the television series.**

The next morning they all got up, but when they looked for Teddy they couldn't find her. Tommy was getting mad, "If she is with…"

The door slammed, "I'm back." Teddy came in with a cup of coffee and went to her room.

Sean looked around, "What's with her?"

"She's throwing a tantrum. You know the older she gets the worse her temper gets." Jimmy laughed.

Tommy looked at Jimmy, "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Not me?"

"Yea you, she's acting like you always did and still do."

"Then maybe I should talk to her."

"Be my guest." Tommy waved his hand at Teddy's door.

Jimmy got up, went to Teddy's room and knocked.

"Yea!" yelled Teddy.

"Can we talk?"

"We who?"

"You and me, we."

"Ok, enter." Teddy was sitting on her bed, sipping coffee and reading, "What?" She asked Jimmy not bothering to look up.

Jimmy sat down on the bed, "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Is the thing with Charlie the nothing from last night?"

Teddy nodded, but didn't look up.

"Are you pissed at Tommy?"

Teddy nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head.

"You need to talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

"No I don't and I already told you nothing."

"Look at me."

She could hear a hint of anger in his voice so Teddy looked at him, "Are you happy now?"

Jimmy nodded, "Why are you so angry?" Jimmy smiled, "Yea know Tommy made the comment that you have a temper like mine."

"That's a bad thing."

"I guess Tommy thinks so."

Teddy got up and went to the window, "Tell me again what happened to your leg."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "I was sitting on the curb laughing because two kids had taken a whole gallon of ice cream from Joey Ice Cream. As I was sitting on the curb laughing at him a car came out of nowhere. The car was all over the place; it ran over my leg and crushed it."

"They didn't think you would walk again, did they?"

"No and ma says that is why I didn't grow much taller."

"You aren't that short, you're taller then me."

"I know, I know."

"What did dad do when he heard about your leg?"

"He brought the whole family up to see me and you smiled at me the whole time. You were so young that you didn't really understand how hurt I was. You played with my foot and when I would yell because you hurt me you cried right along with me." Jimmy thought for a second, "I think you were only 3 or 4 at the time."

Teddy turned to him, "I was 5 when dad died. I miss him even though I didn't really know him."

"We all miss him, but you have all of us."

"I know, but sometimes you guys are too overprotective. I feel like I can't breathe."

"We don't want you to get hurt that would kill us and we could never forgive ourselves if it ever happened. Plus, ma would definitely kill us if you got hurt." Jimmy chuckled.

"But I…" She turned back to the window.

"But you what and what is with all this talk about dad?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

Jimmy got up, walked over to her and turned her to face him, "Nothing you say could ever sound stupid to me."

"It's that dance their having a school."

Jimmy nodded, "We'll all go out and get you a nice dress. You'll be beautiful, more beautiful then the rest of the girls."

"It's not that. It's just that…" Teddy left the room, "It's nothing, never mind." She stopped and looked at Tommy, "I'm sorry about last night. I won't see Charlie anymore if you don't want me to."

Tommy nodded, "I only want what's best for you." He stood up, "Now give me a hug."

Teddy ran over and hugged Tommy, "I'm really sorry, Tommy."

He stroked her hair, "I know, don't worry about it anymore. It's done and over with."

Teddy pulled away, "I have to go. I'm meeting Shelby downtown." She turned to see Jimmy coming down the hall, "Is that ok?"

Jimmy nodded, "Here." He handed her $20, "Get something you want and make sure to get some lunch."

Teddy's face lit up, "Thanks Jimmy."

She kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Jimmy sat down and Sean looked at him, "So what did you find out?"

"Not much. She said that she misses dad, asked me to tell her the story about my leg again and then she said something about that dance."

"I didn't think Teddy went out for things like that?"

"She's growing up and changing right before our eyes."

Kevin smiled, "She's growing into a beautiful woman, but she's still a feisty, little tomboy. Dad would be proud that she can handle herself."

Tommy nodded, "He would be proud of all of us."

They all nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys.**

Later that night, Teddy was playing cards with her mom at home, "Ma, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Was dad a good dancer?"

"Where did that come from?" Helen looked shocked.

"I've just been thinking about him lately and wondering."

Helen smiled, "He danced well enough. You may not remember this, but when you were little he would put on the radio and have you stand on his feet. Then he would dance with you around the living room like you and he were in the fanciest ballroom ever."

"Really?" Teddy was shocked; her mother didn't usually talk that much about her father.

Helen nodded, but Teddy could see sadness in her eyes. When he was killed, Helen went into a deep depression and she hadn't been the same since then.

Helen might not be the easiest woman to live with at times, but her children would defend her to the death.

"There's this father/daughter dance at school and I can't go because dad's not here."

"I see." Helen smirked, "I'm guessing that's the dance that Tommy told me you got into a fight with that Gabriella girl for?"

Teddy just nodded; she didn't want to say anything that would set her mother off about the fight again.

"Maybe we can do something that night if you don't plan on going."

"Well, I was going to ask one of the guys to go but I don't want to hurt any of their feelings. Plus I don't know if any of them can dance."

"I believe they all can, but instead of asking just one of them why don't you ask all of them to go."

"Do you think they will say yes?"

Helen laughed, "You think they could say no to you?"

Teddy giggled, "I don't think they ever have."

Helen got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Your brothers treat you like your father did. He used to say when you first smiled at him you stole his heart. He said everyone would know you were a Donnelly and proud to be Irish because you wore it in your eyes." She looked directly at Teddy, "He told your brothers that it was their job to keep an eye on you and to always keep you safe."

"Sometimes they're a little too protective."

"I know they can be, but they know how bad the streets can be and they don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, ma, and I love them for it. Most of the time." She got up, "Is it ok if I go down to the Firecracker? I want to ask them about the dance."

"Go ahead and since you don't have school tomorrow why don't you walk home with them."

Teddy kissed Helen's cheek, "Thanks mom."

When Teddy got to the bar she rounded up her brothers, "I need to talk to all of you."

Jimmy yelled, "I can't leave the bar."

She looked around and yelled for Joey. He walked over to her, "Whatcha' need sweetie?"

Teddy gave him a dirty look, "I need you to watch the bar so I can talk to my brothers. If you even think of stealing anything, I will kick your ass myself."

He nodded and went behind the bar.

Teddy took her brothers downstairs, "I want to tell you what has been bothering me."

"Guilt because you took my shirt again without asking?" Shawn laughed

"I don't ever feel guilty about stealing your clothes." She slapped him playfully, "This is serious. They are having that stupid father/daughter dance at school and for obvious reasons I wasn't going to go." They all got quiet as Teddy continued, "I talked to ma and she suggested what I was already thinking."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

Teddy could tell that her brother was getting impatient, so she continued, "I want to know if you guys want to go with me? I understand if you don't…"

Sean stood up, "I'll be happy to go."

"Anything for you." Kevin kissed her cheek.

Tommy smiled, "It's about time you told us what was going on. Of course I'll go."

The three of them looked at Jimmy and went upstairs to relieve Joey.

Teddy turned to Jimmy, who was leaning up against a table, "How about you, will you come."

"I don't dance very good with my leg and all."

"I want you to come."

"The other three are going you don't need me."

She shook her head, "I want you there and I'll always need you. You're my big brother."

"I don't know."

"Please Jimmy. You don't have to dance just come. Please."

"Ok, you know I can't say no to you. I never could."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She gave him a huge hug, "Will you still come with me to get a dress?"

"Of course, you think I want other men looking at you while you try on dresses? I don't think so."

"I love you, Jimmy."

"I love you too. I remembered something today you may be interested in."

"What?"

"I remembered that dad used to call you his little spitfire."

"Why?"

"Because of your Irish temper. When you were little and didn't get your own way you would throw a temper tantrum."

"I would?"

"Yep, he used to tell me that when you older you would have a temper like mine and I was to watch over you. When he died…" Jimmy wiped his face quickly, "I promised I would watch over you and so did our brothers."

"I know ma told me. I'm sorry I'm a pain in the ass at times."

"You wouldn't be a Donnelly if you weren't."

Teddy smiled at Jimmy, "Enough of this mussiness let's get back up there."

"Yea, Joey probably robbed me blind by now."

When they got to the top of the stairs Jimmy put his arm around Teddy's shoulders.

She put her arm around his waist, "You leg is bothering you, isn't it?"

"No, not really."

"Liar, I know you better then that."

"It doesn't hurt."

"Ok, whatever you say shortie." Teddy moved fast to get out of his reach, "Ma said I could stay till you guys leave, so teach me to tend bar."

"Ok, but not flirting."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Teddy had been working the bar for about two hours when an old family friend came into the bar. Teddy jumped over the bar and gave him a hug, "Freddy, it's been a long time."

"To long, sweetie, way to long."

Teddy kept her arm around him and walked him to a stool that was occupied by Joey, "Joey, move."

"I was here first."

"I'm only warning you once, move or I move you."

Joey got up, "You Donnellys think you own the whole world."

Jimmy yelled over, "I do own the bar, so move."

Teddy stuck her tongue out at him and Freddy sat down. When she was sitting Teddy climbed back over the bar, "What're you drinkin', Freddy?"

"Scotch neat and none of the watered down crap your brother tries to pass off on his other customers."

Teddy laughed and gave him his drink, "So what do ya know?"

"I know that there is buzz around the kitchen about you and Charlie Caterro in a car."

Teddy blushed, "This place is full of old women who don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

"Is it true?"

"Uh, well…" Before she got a chance to answer Huey Farrell walked in and up to the bar, "Theodora, we need to talk."

She didn't look at him, "It's Teddy and I'm working."

Huey walked to the end of the bar and in a more stern voice said, "Theodora Ann…"

"Donnelly, I know. I'm coming." She looked at Jimmy and he waved his hand for her to go, so she did.

Huey walked her out to the back alley, "What did you think you were doing?"

Teddy leaned up against the door, "What do you mean, Huey?"

"I mean with Charlie, what were you doing?"

She smiled, "Makin' out, why?"

Huey looked at her and shook his head, "Do not get smart with me little girl. Your father would not have appreciated you talking to me like that. I thought your brothers would have taught you better. Didn't they teach you any respect?"

"Yes they did."

"Then why aren't you showing me any?"

Teddy turned her face away from him, "Sorry Uncle Huey, I didn't do nothin' with Charlie. Tommy stopped us before we could do anything."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. I know better then to do that."

Huey smiled, "You are beginning to act more and more like Jimmy everyday, that ain't good."

Teddy looked at him shocked, "Why not?"

"Jimmy has a smart-mouth too and it gets him in more and more trouble." Huey put his arm around her shoulders, "I have smoothed things over with Nicky and Charlie. We all agreed that the two of you won't see each other anymore."

"I already told Tommy…" She remembered what he had said about respect. Teddy nodded, "Ok, whatever you say, Uncle Huey."

"Good girl. Now go back to your brothers."

Teddy headed back in the bar and held her head high until she got to Jimmy.

Freddy look at Teddy, "So what did Huey have to say?"

Jimmy didn't notice that Teddy was upset until Freddy pointed it out, "What's wrong?"

Teddy shook her head, "Nothing he only wanted to talk."

Jimmy waved Tommy over, "You talk to her. Huey had a word with her outside and now she won't tell me what is going on."

Tommy took her out from behind the bar.

Teddy looked up at him, "Tommy, I'm sorry if I don't show you enough respect when the time calls for it."

He sat her down at a table in the back and called Kevin and Sean over, "Ok, spill it."

Kevin looked at Teddy, "What's with the look?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, spill it."

"Huey found out about Charlie and me. He said he smoothed things over with Nicky, so everything is ok." She sat back and crossed his arms.

"You're not going to tell us are you?"

She shook her head, "Nope, you'll get mad at me."

Sean stood up next to her, "No, we won't."

"You won't, but her will." She pointed to Tommy.

"Tommy, you need to stop being so critical of her. She never wants to talk to you because you always flip out." Kevin was attempting to be logical.

"Shut up, Kevin. Tell me what happened to upset you and I promise I won't get mad."

"I had a smart-mouth with Huey so he put me in my place, that's all."

"So Huey said something to upset you?"

"Yep, he said that he thought you had taught me more about be respectful."

"He said this because you had a smart-mouth?"

"Yep."

"Ok." Tommy got up and walked away.

Teddy smiled, "That was easy. If he took everything like that maybe I would tell him more."

Kevin shook his head, "He's going to blow, just not yet."

Teddy looked at Sean, "I want to go home, will you walk with me?"

Sean looked at Teddy, then at a girl giving him the eye in the corner and then back to Teddy, "I guess so."

"No, you go entertain your friend." She turned to her other brother, "Kevin?"

"I don't have girls falling at my feet, so let's go." Kevin took her hand and she stood up.

Teddy went over to the bar, "Jimmy, Kevin's walking me home. I'll see you later."

"Ok, 'night." He turned toward her, "Is tomorrow ok with you to go pick out a dress?"

"Ok." She grabbed onto Kevin's arm and they walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter is up and I would like to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed it.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnelly television show.**

* * *

The next day Teddy decided she needed to make up for the past couple of days, so she walked to the bakery down the street and bought fresh Danish for all of her brothers and her mom.

Teddy got back to the apartment and she swore she saw Charlie's car driving away. Just outside the door of the apartment was a long box with a card for her.

She opened the card; it read 'Sorry about the other night. I had fun; maybe we could do it again soon. Charlie.'

When she opened the box and looked inside she saw a dozen red roses.

Teddy went inside and went directly to Tommy and Jimmy's room. She woke up Tommy, "Wake up."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." She opened the box and showed him the flowers.

Tommy sat up, "Whoa, nice flowers. Who sent them?"

She handed him the card, "Huey said that he and Nicky took care of this."

Tommy read the card, "I knew I should have put his face through the windshield."

"Don't go getting mad and do something stupid. You'll only make it worse." Teddy put her hands over her face, "I knew I shouldn't have hooked up with Charlie, but I wanted to show you guys I could make some decisions for myself."

Tommy put his arms around her and held her to him, "Its ok. Charlie just can't take a hint. If you ignore him he'll go away."

"You think?" She looked at him with a single-tear running down her face.

"I know, I'm your brother would I steer you wrong?" He wiped the tear off her face.

"I don't think you have ever steered me wrong. Thanks, Tommy."

"No problem, now go clean up before ma and the others see you upset."

Teddy gave him a hug and left the room to clean up.

When she was gone, Tommy woke Jimmy up and told him what was going on.

Jimmy was pissed, "I told you face through the windshield, it would have solved this whole thing."

"I know. Don't tell Teddy you know, I told her I would keep quiet about it."

When breakfast was finished and cleaned up. Jimmy put his arm around Teddy's shoulders, "Do you want to go and get your dress?"

"Yes!" Teddy was so excited she nearly knocked Jimmy over hugging him.

Helen hadn't seen Teddy this excited in a long time, "Nothing too short and nothing too revealing."

Jimmy kissed Helen's cheek, "Why do you think I'm going." He eyed Teddy, "I won't pay for it if I don't approve of it."

Sean laughed, "Yea right, all she has to do is give you the eyes, pout out her lip and you will melt and give in. I know 'cause she's done it to me."

Tommy and Kevin had to nod because she had done it to them too.

Helen spoke to Teddy, "If Jimmy says no it means no, do you understand?"

"But ma…"

"Don't you but ma me, young lady. Do you understand?"

Teddy gave in without much resistance, "Yes ma'am."

Jimmy had the door open, "Let's go, time's awastin'."

Jimmy and Teddy searched all day for the perfect dress, as she called it. Finally at about 5 pm Teddy found it.

She yelled from the dressing room, "Jimmy, I want this one!"

Jimmy, who really hadn't been paying attention, looked at the door, "I haven't heard you say that all day." He stood up, "So let's see it."

Teddy came out and did a twirl. The dress was a simple, spaghetti strap, knee-length dress and it was the same color as her eyes, emerald green.

She walked in front of the mirror, "With ma's lace shawl, heels and some jewelry it will look fine." She saw Jimmy's face in the mirror, but she couldn't read it, "What? You don't like it do you?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No, I love it. It is perfect." He walked closer to her, but it looked like he was afraid to touch her, "You said something about shoes and jewelry?"

"Yea, I think I have those at home."

"Nonsense, I'll buy them for you. It's not very often that I get to escort the most beautiful girl at the dance."

Teddy changed, they bought the dress and everything else she said that she needed. They went home and Helen was waiting, "I want to see this dress it took you this long to pick out."

Jimmy grabbed the box, "No, no one can see it till Friday."

Teddy smiled, "It's perfect, thank you for everything you bought Jimmy." Teddy took the box and bag to her room.

Helen sat down, "Everything you bought her?"

Jimmy grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down, "Yea, the dress, shoes, a necklace, earrings and this."

He pulled a box out of his inside coat pocket and opened it. Inside was a hairpiece with small white and green flowers on it, "The green matches the dress and she said that she was going to wear her hair up. Do you think she'll like it?"

Helen took it and examined it closely, "I think she'll love it and coming from you will make it even more special."

"I want to make this dance special for her. She has already missed out on enough with dad not being here, ya know? So Friday is Teddy's night, I want to make her feel like a princess."

Helen patted his arm, "I know she will. It is a special thing that you and your brothers are doing for her."

Friday night came quickly and all the guys looked extremely handsome in their suits, even Jimmy wore one to everyone's surprise, except Helen.

Helen was in her room helping Teddy with her hair and make-up. She put the hairpiece in her hair, "Jimmy bought this for you."

"I love it, it's beautiful." She turned to Helen, "Can I borrow your white, lace shawl that daddy bought you?"

"I would be happy to let you use it." Helen pulled the shawl out of a box in her closet and handed it to Teddy, "I'll go wait out in the living room with your brothers. They can't wait to see you."

"Ok, I'll hurry."

It took about ten minutes and Teddy put her head out the door, "Jimmy, I need your help."

Jimmy walked in the room and closed the door behind him, "What do you… you are so beautiful." He took her hand and twirled her around, "Everything fits together perfectly."

"You don't look bad yourself." She gave Jimmy a big hug, "Thank you for the hairpiece, I love it."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Do you feel like a princess?"

"Yes, I do."

Jimmy held his arm out for her, "Let's go."

She took his arm, and then stopped, "Hold on one second." She turned toward a picture of her father and picked it up, "Daddy, I know you're watching us. We are doing fine and the boys take really good care of me. Do you think Jimmy and I did a good job picking out a dress, I know you would like it. I have to go now, I love you." She kissed the picture, put it down and took Jimmy's arm, "I'm ready."

Jimmy smiled at her, "Ok, let's go."

They walked into the living room and everyone turned to look.

Helen walked up to her, "You look beautiful."

"No she doesn't, ma." Sean smiled, "She looks sexy."

Kevin came over, "The dress matches your eyes, cool."

"Ma, is that your shawl?" Tommy asked Helen.

"Yes it is."

"It looks great with the dress." Tommy kissed Teddy's cheek, "You are a beautiful, young woman."

Teddy started to blush, "Stop, you're making me self-conscious."

Jimmy put Teddy's hand back on his arm, "Let's go."

They all walked to the dance and everyone they knew whistled and told them how good they looked.

They got to the dance and her teacher, Mr. Bigelow, walked over to her, "Well, Miss Donnelly, you look pretty tonight and who are your escorts?"

"These are my brothers, Jimmy, Tommy, Kevin and Sean."

"It's nice to meet you your sister talks about you all the time."

"I wasn't even sure I was coming because my father is dead, but I asked my brothers and they all said yes."

"Your brothers must love you a lot then."

"I don't know what I would do without them."

"Why don't you and your family go get some punch and enjoy the evening."

They found a table and sat down. An hour had gone by and Teddy's friend Shelby made her way to the table with her father, "Hey Teddy."

Teddy stood up, "Hey Shelby."

"Did you see who is standing over in the corner?"

Teddy looked around, "Who?"

Shelby pointed to the far corner, "Your best friend."

Teddy squinted, "Gabby."

Tommy reached over and took her hand, "We don't want any fighting tonight. We're here to have a good time."

She took a deep breath and sat back down, "I won't start anything, but I'm warning you if she starts anything."

After a little while of dancing, talking and laughing, Shelby turned to Teddy and tilted her head sideways. Teddy stood up and followed her, "What's up?"

Shelby blushed, "I'll let you dance with my dad if you ask your brother to dance with me."

"What a trade off Jimmy for your dad, ok." Teddy laughed

Shelby hit her arm playfully, "Not Jimmy, Sean."

"Oh yea, like I didn't know you have been crushing on my brother. Hell, if he wasn't my brother I'd crush on him too."

Shelby gave her a look, "Come on, one dance. Make a friend's dream come true."

"Ok, come on." Teddy pulled Shelby back to the table. She walked over to Sean and leaned down near his ear, "Dance with Shelby for me."

She stood up and looked at him. Sean stood up and leaned down near Teddy's ear, "I will, but you owe me one."

Teddy covered her mouth and giggled.

He walked over to Shelby, "Would you like to dance?"

Shelby was so excited she couldn't say anything, she just nodded and giggled.

On the way home Teddy was messing with Sean, "She has had a crush on you since her and I were 10."

"That's a long time."

"Tell me about it, now I'll never hear the end of it." Teddy stopped and made google eyes at Sean, "He's so cute, look at the way he walks, what shampoo does he use his hair looks so soft." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and laughed, "But the best one was when she asked me if I had ever seen you naked."

Sean and the rest of the brothers were shocked, "What did you say?"

"Yes." She smiled, "When I was 2." She laughed so hard she nearly fell down.

Sean held onto Teddy's arm, while they all laughed.

After they had calmed down Kevin put his arm around her, "You did good tonight, real ladylike."

Before Teddy could say the smart-ass comment she had thought of a guy came running toward them, "Teddy, you clean up nice. I was wondering if…a…maybe you…a go to…a dinner and movie…with a…me?"

Teddy looked shocked, "Eddie O'Malley, are you asking me out?"

"If your brothers don't kill me, yes."

Teddy turned and looked at the faces her brothers were making at Eddie. She giggled and turned back toward him, "They won't kill you and I can say yes, but I will have to clear it with my ma first. When do you want to do this?"

"How's tomorrow night?"

"Ok, meet me at the Firecracker tomorrow afternoon and I'll tell you if it is a definite, cool?"

"Cool, see you tomorrow."

They continued walking in quiet until Jimmy spoke, "He must really like you."

"What makes you think that?"

"He asked you out in front of us. He's got guts to do that."

"Now I have to find out if mom will go for it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Please continue to review. I love it that so may people like the story so far. There are some unexpected twists and turns coming so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**disclaimer:I don't own anything associated with TBD**

* * *

When they got home Helen was waiting for them, "Tell me everything." 

They all sat down and told Helen everything that happened. They even laughed again about the Sean and Shelby thing.

Teddy finally asked about going out with Eddie.

"Eddie O'Malley? Do I know who this boy is?"

"I don't know, ma."

Tommy nodded, "Ma, you know his mother and father. They own the restaurant two blocks over."

Helen nodded, "Ok, I know who he is. He seems like a nice boy."

"I think he may have some brain damage. Any guy who is going to ask Teddy out in front of all her brothers has to have brain damage." Jimmy chuckled.

Teddy slapped Jimmy's arm and gave him a dirty look. Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder, "Don't take everything so serious."

Helen looked at Teddy, "Do you like this boy?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. We've known each other forever and he has always been my friend."

"When is this date supposed to happen?"

"He asked me to go tomorrow night?"

"I don't see a reason why you can't go."

Teddy jumped up off the chair and hugged Helen, "Thank you ma." She looked at her brothers, "Thank you for tonight it was wonderful. I'm going to bed." Teddy walked to her room and to her family she looked like she was floating on air.

Helen got up and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, "Your father would be proud of you all. You are doing your best to make her happy."

Jimmy stood up, "We do our best. I don't know about these guys, but I need to get out of this monkey suit and go to bed."

They all agreed with him, said good night and they went to bed.

The next afternoon Eddie came by the Lounge and told Teddy he would see her at 7.

Teddy sat down frustrated, "Now what do I wear? Jeans, a dress, help me."

Jimmy smiled, "You've never been on a date have you?"

"No, never been, with you guys as brothers I'm lucky if guys even look at me."

Jimmy's smile became more wicked after her comment, "You'll do fine. Go home, put on something that you feel comfortable in, preferably your own clothes, and wait for Eddie to pick you up."

"Ok." She got up, "Do you want me to stop here after the date is done and tell you how it goes?"

"Yes, I would like to see how it goes." Jimmy smiled to himself as she left.

Little did Teddy know when she left the Firecracker her whole world was going to change and not for the better.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that this is another short chapter, but I promise there is more to come.**

**disclaimer: same as the last chapter**

* * *

Eddie came to the door of the Donnelly apartment at 7pm and knocked. Tommy opened the door, "Teddy's almost ready, come on in."

He walked in and noticed all of Teddy's brothers sitting at the table watching him. He smiled and waved nervously, "Hey guys."

None of them smiled. Tommy put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, "So, where are you and our little sister going tonight?"

Eddie looked at Tommy's hand and began to sweat, "I thought we would go to dinner and then a movie?"

Sean smirked, "You're not sure? I don't think anyone of us would appreciate it if you got grabby with our little sister."

"I don't intend to. I have a feeling if I did Teddy would punch my ass out."

All the brothers laughed. "She probably would considering I'm the one who taught her how to fight." Jimmy said and everyone could hear the pride in his voice.

Teddy came down the hallway and everyone looked. She was wearing light blue jeans, a pink t-shirt and sneakers, "Didn't ma tell you guys not to scare him?"

Tommy pulled his hand off Eddie's shoulder, "We weren't trying to scare him."

Kevin shook his head, "We didn't scare him. We were just telling him the truth about what will happen if he steps over the line."

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Did they pull the she's our little sister act on you?"

Eddie nodded slowly, but kept his eyes on the brothers.

"We are leaving now." She kissed them all on the cheek and opened the door.

"I expect to see you at the Firecracker by midnight." Jimmy glared at Eddie, "If I don't see her by midnight I will find you and hurt you."

"I understand Jimmy. I will make sure that she is there." Eddie closed the door behind himself and Teddy.

Eddie and Teddy had finished dinner at his parents' restaurant and were walking to the movies when Charlie walked out of an alley and right in front of them, "Hello Teddy, Eddie, how are you both doing tonight?"

"We're good, you?" Eddie said taking Teddy's hand protectively.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Teddy." Charlie pouted out his lip, "Don't you like me anymore?"

"We have already been told by many people that we are not allowed to see each other anymore."

"You think I listen to my father or that stupid Irishman, Huey. I do what I want and I get what I want."

"I told my brothers that I wouldn't see you again."

Charlie walked closer to them and grabbed Teddy's hand forcefully, "We haven't come to a decision on what we have been talking about yet."

"And we never will."

She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip only got tighter, "I don't think so."

"Let me go, Charlie, and I won't tell my brothers."

"You won't be able to tell anyone anything when I get through with you if this doesn't go my way."

He tried to move in closer, but Eddie punched him in the face, "Teddy run!!"

He didn't have to say it twice. Teddy turned and ran toward the Firecracker because she knew it was close.

She got about a block away from the Firecracker when she spotted Sean and some girl he had stolen from Tommy, "Sea…"

She couldn't get out his full name before a couple of guys out of a car and hit him with a club.

She began running again, but didn't get far. Charlie grabbed her from behind and slammed her face first into the alley wall.

Teddy turned with her back against the wall, "Charlie, I need to help Sean. Someone is kicking the crap out of him."

"What do you think you can do you're only a woman?"

Teddy came forward, kneed him in the crotch, and then she ran out of the alley. She only made it two steps, when Charlie grabbed the back of her pants and pulled her down to the ground.

Teddy smacked her face off the ground and felt the rush of blood coming out of her nose. Charlie flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms, "Now you won't be going anywhere."

"What do you want, Charlie?" She was wiggling underneath him, "I need to get to Sean."

"Where's my cut?"

Teddy looked surprised, "What do you mean your cut? I never agreed to give you a cut when we started this." Teddy was trying to push him off of her.

Charlie stood up and pulled her up by her hair, "We agreed on the cut when I made it look like we were making out and when I kept the show going by sending you flowers." He smirked, "You actually think I would enjoy kissing a Donnelly?" He shook his head, "My father says you're all worthless."

Teddy smacked him, "Don't you ever talk about my family like that."

Charlie punched her in the face, more or less adding insult the injury she already had, "Keep your hands off me, bitch!"

"I'm not giving you half of what I make."

Charlie grabbed her by the arms and slammed her hard against the wall, "You will or I'll cut off your supply."

Teddy stared at him wide eyed, "You can't, I need it."

"I know you do." He put his hand on her face and squeezed forcing Teddy to scream in pain, "You will give me half the money you make from now on and so you don't forget…" Charlie punched Teddy in the stomach, pushed her to the ground and proceeded to kick her in the ribs a couple of times for good measure.

As she lay on the ground spitting out blood, Charlie spit on her, "See you next week."

Teddy waited until Charlie had left before she got up and walked slowly toward the Firecracker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter and there are many more to come.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys.**

Teddy was sore all over and she was still a little dizzy. She walked into the Firecracker, grabbed some clothes out of the back room, (she knew that her brothers kept a change there for emergencies as they called them) and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, "I really look like shit. How am I suppose to hide this from the guys, they're gonna think that Eddie did this." Teddy shook her head, "I can't worry about them right now. The only thing that I need to worry about in Sean."

She cleaned her face as best she could, changed her clothes and went up to the hospital.

When she got to the fifth floor, Teddy looked around feverishly for her brothers. She saw Tommy and Kevin walking down the hall, "Tommy, where's Sean?"

Tommy and Kevin rushed to her side, "What happened to you?" What the two of them saw was a severe black eye and some dried blood around her nose and mouth.

"Where's Sean? You did get to him in time right?"

"Yea, he's in a room and safe." Kevin touched her face gently, "Did Eddie do this to you?"

She shook her head, "I want to see Sean." She pushed past them and went into Sean's room. She sat down next to him, "Seanie, what did they do to you?" Teddy ran her fingers through the hair on top of his head, "You're going to be fine."

Kevin walked in and sat in the chair next to Teddy, "The doctor says he'll be fine." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched, "Are you ok?"

Teddy continued to stare at Sean, "There were two of them. I saw them hit him with a club. I couldn't help, Kevin, I couldn't get to him."

"Sweetie, if you want to let it out. Go ahead. I'm here for you."

She looked at him and what he saw shocked him, he saw nothing. It seemed to Kevin like the lights in her eyes had gone out, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Teddy spoke low, "Where's Jimmy?"

"What did you say?"

She hadn't stopped looking at him, "Where is Jimmy?" She said it slower because she really didn't want to say it again.

"I'm not really sure."

Teddy shook her head, "What do you mean, you're not sure? He should be here with his family."

Kevin looked at her and shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

She scowled at Kevin, kissed Sean's cheek gently and left the room.

Tommy looked at her, "Are you ok?"

Teddy looked at him, Tommy saw the same thing Kevin saw, "Where's Jimmy?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find him."

Teddy started to walk away, but before she could get far she collapsed.

Tommy moved quick enough to grab her before she hit her head on the floor, "Teddy! Teddy!"

Teddy opened her eyes slowly and saw Tommy hovering over her.

"Come on, Teddy." When he noticed her eyes were open he smiled, "That's my girl, don't scare me like that again."

She tried to stand up on her own, but had to grab Tommy to steady herself. She thought, 'Charlie did more damage then I thought.'

Just then Kevin came out of Sean's room, "He's awake."

Teddy let go of Tommy and went into the room. She stood on the opposite side of the bed from everyone else.

Teddy touched the side of his face lightly, "I'm sorry, Seanie, I'm so sorry."

Sean looked at her out of his left eye because the right one was swollen shut, "Did Eddie do that to you?"

She shook her head and looked down, "You worry about getting better, don't worry about me." She kissed her cheek, "I'll be back I promise."

After Teddy left, Sean looked at Tommy, "She doesn't look good, is she ok?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know. She's not talking."

"Do you think Eddie did that to her? Did he try to…?"

Tommy shook his head, "I think if he tried to do anything and she didn't want him to she would kick his ass and he would definitely look worse then she does. Plus, Eddie doesn't seem like the type of guy to hit another guy, let alone, a woman."

Sean nodded slowly, "You're right. We've known Eddie for a long time and I think he is so afraid of all of us that he wouldn't dare try anything with Teddy." He looked out the window of his room to the hallway, "But we need to figure out what happened to her."

Tommy touched his brother's arm, "I know, but for right now you let Kevin and I work on that. You do what she said and work on getting better yourself."

Teddy paced in the hallway for at least an hour until she had to sit down. She couldn't handle being in that room with all of her brothers. After what she has been doing, Teddy knew that if they found out the truth they would be disappointed and she couldn't handle that. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Teddy only rested for a few minutes, because she saw Charlie's face and felt him hitting her all over again. Her eyes flew open and she looked around thinking that he would be standing there waiting for her. She shook her head and began berating herself, 'Damn it, Teddy. Get a grip, it's not like you haven't ever been in a fight before. Granted you have never been beaten up by a guy before. Just get it together. If they find out what you've been hiding you will be in for a worse beating then what Charlie gave you.'

Teddy got up and walked out of the hospital, "I need to get home before this gets any worse."

As she was walking home she ran into Kevin and Joey Ice Cream. She looked at her brother, "Have you found Jimmy yet?"

"He's in jail. He was picked up for boosting a truckload of shirts. We're trying to get the money for his bail."

Joey had been eyeing Teddy since she stopped them, "You look like shit."

"Fuck you, Joey! Why don't you just go away?"

"Well, I…"

Kevin told him to shut up.

Teddy focused on her brother, "How much is his bail?"

"$1,800."

Kevin expected her to be in shock, but Teddy nodded, "I know where I can get the money. Promise me that if I get the money you will bring me to get him out."

"Tommy doesn't want us to bail him out, he wants Jimmy to go to rehab and get cleaned up."

"He's got to what?"

"Get clean." Kevin walked toward her and she took a step back, "Jimmy does heroin. Tommy wants him to get clean and he says keeping him in jail will be good for him."

Teddy could see from Kevin's face and tone in his voice that he didn't like what he was saying any more then she did, "Fuck Tommy, I'm going to get the money. Meet me at the Lounge in an hour."

Teddy took off running; she went to the Firecracker and grabbed the small handgun that Jimmy kept under the counter.

She ran to the apartment and directly to her room.

Teddy moved the mattress away from the wall and reached in a make-shift pocket in the side. She pulled out a wad of cash and a small bag of pills.

She opened the bag, pulled out two pills and swallowed them. Then she counted out $1,800, put everything back and pushed the mattress back.

Teddy ran to the Firecracker and found Kevin sitting there. She was out of breath, but managed to say, "Let's go."

They went to the jail, but before going in Teddy handed Kevin the money he needed, "You go get him. I couldn't handle seeing him in there."

After Teddy had waited about twenty minutes, Jimmy and Kevin finally came out. Jimmy had a huge smile on his face when he saw her, "Hey girl!"

Teddy turned and looked at him. He took a step back, "What in hell happened to you, I thought Seanie was the one who got pounded?"

"He was, now let's go." Teddy began walking away at a fast pace.

Jimmy turned to Kevin, "What happened?"

Kevin shrugged, "She won't tell us. She is mostly thinking of Sean, she keeps telling him how sorry she is like she's the one who did it." Kevin looked at Jimmy, "And when she heard you had been locked up she came up with the money to get you out and she thought Tommy should go fuck himself."

"Where did she get the money?"

"Don't know, didn't ask."

Jimmy caught up to Teddy, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She stopped and looked at him, "No, it's not your business." She walked away without looking back.

Jimmy looked at Kevin, "What the hell?"

"I told you I didn't know and she isn't talking."

They got to the hospital and Teddy went right into Sean's room. She sat down and waited for Kevin and Jimmy.

Sean put his hand out to her, "Teddy, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, you just worry about getting better." She took his hand.

"If I remember correctly you owe me one."

"Not now, you get better and then maybe we'll talk."

Sean squeezed her hand slightly, "You know you can tell me what happened."

"I know I can. You'll be happy to know that Jimmy is coming up too."

When Teddy said it she didn't know Tommy had walked in, "Who's coming up?"

Teddy sighed, "I'm not going to fight with you in front of Sean. I got the money so Kevin could bail Jimmy out." She turned and looked at him, "Word on the street is he was arrested for boosting a truck of shirts. You guys taught me family above all, so I bailed him out figuring he'd want to be here for Sean."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"My business, not your."

Kevin came in, "Am I interrupting something?"

Teddy turned back toward Sean, "No."

Kevin looked at Tommy, "Jimmy wants to talk to you."

Kevin sat down and Tommy went into the hallway, "What do ya need?"

Jimmy was looking in at Sean, "I'm sorry."

He walked toward Tommy and Tommy embraced him, "I know."

Jimmy calmed down and backed away from Tommy. Tommy looked at him and then stared into the glass of their brother's room, "Now we figure out what happened to Teddy."

"She hasn't told you either?"

"She hasn't told anyone."

They both noticed that Teddy had laid her head on the bed. She was asleep in no time. It was only a few minutes and Teddy sat right up in the chair. She was sweating profusely.

She looked around the room, realized where she was and calmed down.

Teddy looked at Sean, "I'm gonna go home and change, I need to get the stench of jail off of me. Plus I need to get my own clothes on. Do you need anything?"

Sean nodded, "You to tell me what happened to you and why you look as bad as I do?"

"I fell, I mean, I got into a fight, but they work worse then I do."

"I believe the fight thing, but with who?"

Before Teddy could answer her other brothers walked into the room, "So what are you two talking about?" Jimmy inquired looking concerned.

"Nothing." Teddy and Sean answered in unison.

The door opened and they all expected to see a nurse, but it was Nikky Caterro.

Sean stared sweating and Teddy just stared at him.

"I came to talk to you."

No one moved, not knowing which one of them he was talking about.

Sean, who was still holding Teddy's hand, squeezed. She looked at him and she knew.

Teddy let go of Sean's hand and before anyone knew what was going on she pulled the gun out from her back, "You son of a bitch, you did this to him."

Nikky pulled a gun out of his waistband and pointed it at Sean, "Put it down, little girl, or I'll finish what I started."

"No, you put yours down."

Nikky shook his head, "You don't scare me."

Teddy smiled wickedly, "You need to remember that I'm a Donnelly. You fuckers beat my father to death and I won't let you take anymore of us."

Nikky moved closer to the bed and Sean tried to move up the bed higher to get away from the gun, "I'll kill him, you know I will."

Teddy moved with him, keeping the gun steady, "You pull that trigger and I'll blow your fuckin' brains all over that wall."

"You're not that good."

"Do you really want to find out?"

Nikky put his gun away, but Teddy held her sights, "My brothers taught me to never trust an Italian, especially you. I guess I learned to late, I should have listened to them"

"You may be big now that your brothers are all here, but you and I will meet again." Nikky walked out of the room.

Teddy followed him with the gun, but never moved a step, "Promises, promises."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a short chapter, but I think it's a good one.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Black Donnellys.**

As soon as Nikky was out of sight Jimmy moved, "Sweetie, give me the gun." He could tell that she wasn't listening; he hated to say it, "Theodora!"

She looked at him, but just stared it wasn't very often that Jimmy called her that so she was shocked.

"Give me the gun."

Teddy put the safety on and handed it to him, "Sean, you still with us?"

"Yea." He looked scared and shocked.

"Ok, I'm going home to change."

Jimmy followed her. They got outside and he put his hand on her shoulder. She moved so it fell off, it bothered him, but what bothered him most is that she was shaking.

"How did you get the money to bail me out? Is that what happened to you?"

She shook her head.

"Did you put yourself in danger to help me?"

She shook her head again, "No, but I think I did putting a gun to Nikky's head in there."

Jimmy chuckled, "You definitely are a spitfire like dad said."

"I'm a Donnelly, you take one of us on you take us all on. Besides, I'm not afraid of Nikky. That son of a bitch will pay for what he did to Sean."

They got to the apartment Teddy went right to her room, got clean clothes and went to get a quick shower. The water stung her face. She got out, avoiding the mirror, and she got dressed.

When Teddy came out of the bathroom the apartment was empty. She sat down on the couch, pulled her legs up and sat there waiting for Jimmy to come back from where ever he was.

She knew she couldn't tell her brothers what happened to her. She didn't know what they would do if they found out how deep she was in with Charlie or what she had been doing to get her money.

Teddy was still thinking when Jimmy came in and he looked like his mood had changed from concern for Sean to being pissed at god only knew what or who, "I found Eddie."

She stood up, "You didn't hurt him did you? I already told you that he didn't do this."

"You didn't tell me anything and no I didn't hurt him. He said you two were out and you had a run in with Charlie Cattero. Is that true?"

Teddy stared at him and nodded.

"Eddie said Charlie beat him pretty bad and he didn't see you again last night so he figured you were safe. You weren't were you?"

She shook her head.

"What did Charlie do?"

"Nothing, Jimmy, he didn't do one damn thing."

"Do I have to go get a mirror and show you again the nothing that he supposedly didn't do?"

"I can handle it myself."

"From the look of your face I don't think you can. Let me help you."

"No!" She began pacing like a caged animal, "I can't stand here and do nothing. Sean is in the hospital and he needs his family with him and you are sitting here and giving me the third degree."

"Girl, what is wrong with you? You can't sit still, you're sweating buckets and you're snapping at everyone."

"It's nothing; I'm just worried about Sean that's all."

"Ok, sweetie." Jimmy was not convinced that was what was wrong, but he wasn't going to push her any further, "Let's go and see how Seanie is doing." He held his hand out to her, she looked at it for what felt like forever and then she took it.

Jimmy smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. She flinched and moved away from him, "What's wrong with your back?"

"Nothing, I think I pulled a muscle and you hit it."

The look on her face made him think otherwise, "Let me see your back."

Teddy shook her head, "No."

"Teddy, don't make me hold you down and look. Pull up your shirt and show me your back."

Teddy was extremely nervous. She knew what her back must look like after being slammed into the wall all those times by Charlie, "No, I'm not a child anymore and you can't make me do it."

Jimmy grabbed her arm and turned her around. Even though Teddy was fighting him he managed to get the back of her shirt up. The second he saw her back he had to let her go, "Did Charlie do this to you?"

Teddy moved away from him and pulled her shirt down. She turned to face him and her face looked stone cold to Jimmy, "I can handle it myself."

"But it must hurt." The anger that Jimmy was feeling had all but completely melted away when he saw the bruises and the look on her face at that moment.

Teddy could see unshed tears in his eyes, but she didn't let that affect her, "It hurts like hell, but I can handle it. You guys have been getting beaten up for years and I don't ever see any of you whine about it."

Jimmy nodded slowly, "I guess we are built tougher. Teddy, you don't have to fight that is why you have brothers like us, to do it for you."

"Go to hell, Jimmy. I'm outta here." She opened the door to leave, but turned and looked at him, "Don't follow me either. I can handle myself."

She slammed the door and all Jimmy could think of doing was going to the hospital to tell the others what he had found out and try to find out what was going on with his little sister, 'Dad, I think we are beginning to fail you. Tell me what to do to help her.'

He walked to the hospital thinking, 'No one can tell ma and, right now, Sean doesn't need to know either. We need to find Teddy before she gets herself in deeper then she already is in whatever she is doing.'

Jimmy put his hand on his head, dealing with Teddy and all the crap with Sean was giving him a headache. He would make one stop at the Firecracker and everything would be fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys.**

By the time Jimmy made it to the hospital his mother was asleep in the room with Sean. He found Kevin and Tommy down in the cafeteria. He sat down at the table next to them, "I think I found out something about what happened to Teddy."

Tommy sat forward, "Who did it, that's all I want to know?"

"I think it was Charlie Catterro, but Teddy won't say."

Kevin looked around the nearly empty room, "Where is Teddy anyway? Is she sitting up with Sean?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No, we were on our way back here and I found some nasty bruises on her back. She got pissed and ran off."

"Someone needs to find her." Kevin stood up, "We can't just let her run around out there by herself, not after everything that has happened to us lately."

"I know. I know." Jimmy put his head down on the table, "I don't know how to handle this. She is acting like she doesn't care anymore; she just isn't the sweet, little girl we grew up with."

Tommy put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "We have to let her grow up and do what she feels is right."

"But something isn't right, she is acting totally different."

"I have noticed that she has been acting different for a while. I just thought that it was a girl thing and left it alone." Kevin turned toward the door, "I am leaving to look for her. Ma and Sean are sleeping they'll never know that we're gone."

He left and Tommy and Jimmy stood up. Tommy turned to him, "Are you high?"

"I just needed something to take the edge off. Dealing with Teddy and the thing with Sean, I was getting a headache."

"Then take some aspirin, Jimmy, you need to stop doing it. What if Sean or Teddy were to catch you like I did? Do you think that either one of them would look to you for help ever again?"

"I know, Tommy, you don't have to tell me. I'll try, but right now we need to find Teddy."

They both left the cafeteria and followed behind Kevin.

The three brothers searched for over an hour, but they found nothing. Tommy stopped, "We all need a couple of hours of sleep and then we can continue looking for her if we haven't heard anything."

Kevin and Jimmy nodded and they all went home to get some sleep.

The next morning, the three of them went back up to the hospital.

Tommy walked into Sean's room, "Ma, maybe you should go with Kevin to get some coffee; I'll stay here with Sean."

Helen kissed Tommy and Sean's cheeks, "I'll be back soon."

After Helen left Tommy sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Have you seen Teddy?"

"No why?" Sean tried to sit up, winced, and grabbed his side, "What happened to her?"

Tommy put his hand on Sean's chest, "Calm down, she took off from the apartment last night and we haven't seen her. We're going to continue to look today, but if she comes here before we get back have her call me."

"Ok, I'll make sure that she calls. Does ma know?"

"No, and we don't want her to find out." Tommy stood up, "There's something going on with Teddy and we're all trying to find out what it is."

Sean nodded.

When Helen came back Tommy kissed her cheek and told Sean he would be back as soon as he could.

Night had fallen and Sean hadn't seen or heard from Teddy. He kept watching out the window that faced the hallway hoping she would come and talk to him.

Helen had gone down to the cafeteria to get something quick to eat. Sean heard the door open and he turned a little too quick, but he saw Teddy walk in the room quietly, "Girl, where have you been everyone is looking for you?"

"I needed to think and Jimmy was giving me a hard time, so I went to think for awhile."

"Sit down and talk to me." When Teddy sat down Sean took her hand, "You and I have always been able to tell each other everything. Remember when we were younger; we decided if our brothers could have their secrets, then we could have ours."

He noticed that Teddy seemed unsettled. She was having trouble sitting still, he had never seen her sweating so bad, and her eyes were darting around the room, like she was waiting for someone to jump out at her.

"Teddy, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on."

Teddy broke down and told Sean what had happened with Charlie, but she left out some very important facts.

Sean patted the bed next to him.

She shook her head, "I don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you're going to hurt me is if you refuse to get in this bed. You need someone to hold you and make you see that everything is going to be ok."

Teddy wiped her eyes, "Are you sure that I won't hurt you?"

"God, get in her." Sean moved over on the bed.

Teddy climbed in and lay her head on his shoulder, "I am so sorry, Sean, I never meant to get this involved with Charlie."

Sean stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be ok. Now try to get some sleep."

She closed her eyes, putting her hand on his chest and laying a leg over his. To some people it would seem strange, but with how close the two of them were, since they were little, it didn't seem strange to them.

Sean laid there and let her sleep, stroking her hair softly, "I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, but I'll do anything to help you get out."

Teddy had been asleep for about an hour when Sean saw his brothers coming down the hallway.

Tommy stuck his head in the door, "How long has she been here?"

"About an hour." Sean whispered trying not to wake his sister, "She's really tired and she seemed scared and nervous when she came in. I got her to calm down and get in here so she would sleep."

Tommy smiled, "Good job, Seanie, where's ma?"

"She should be back anytime from getting some supper."

As Sean said it their mother was coming down the hallway, "Why is everyone whispering?"

Tommy pulled his head out and let the door close, "Teddy is in there sleeping with Sean."

Helen looked in the window, "I haven't seen them like this since they were little. I thought the two of them had grown out of it."

Kevin looked at her confused, "Grown out of what?"

"I know you boys have never understood how they can be so close. When they were young the two of them didn't understand why you didn't let them do certain things with you. They used to tell each other everything, even things they didn't tell anyone else." Helen smiled, thinking of her children when they were young, "I remember one time when Sean was about 7, they were playing outside and a boy pushed your sister down. She started to cry; Sean turned around and punched him in the face. The boy ran away with a bloody nose. Teddy stood up and held onto him crying like he was her life support. They have always been there for each other and they always will be." Helen quickly wiped a tear away from her eye before her sons could see it, "I thought that since they were getting older that, maybe, they would start to grow apart, but I guess I was wrong." She quietly went into the room and sat down next to the bed.

Jimmy looked at his brothers, "I need to hit someone or something. I hate seeing them like this."

Tommy put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "We all do, but they have us, each other and they're very strong."

"They'll never be the same though. We all tried to keep them safe and out of our trouble, but them being innocent might be what got them hurt."

They saw Helen cover their siblings up and she settled in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter that will be posted until next week. I have been getting such good reviews I hope you all continue to like the coming chapters. Have a great three day weekend.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnelly television show.**

Two days had gone by and Teddy didn't leave Sean's side.

The doctor had called Helen into his office.

Teddy and Sean were playing cards and laughing. Tommy was standing against the glass to the room, "It's good to hear that sound again."

Kevin smiled, "Yea it is, but they both act weird around us."

"Do you remember when dad died?"

"Yea." Kevin nodded, but didn't get what Tommy was saying.

"They were both young and we couldn't seem to comfort either of them."

"I remember anytime that we would take one away from the other they would cry bloody murder."

Tommy nodded in agreement, "They got each other through that and they'll do the same here."

Helen came down the hall, "Sean can come home."

They all smiled, "Jimmy said he would meet us at home."

Tommy looked in the room, "Hey guys."

They stopped laughing and looked at him, "Do you want help getting dressed?"

Sean shook his head, "Teddy will help me, right?"

Teddy smiled, "Of course, good thing ma brought you clean clothes. We wouldn't want you going home in your peek-a-boo gown."

They both laughed so hard Sean grabbed his ribs. Teddy was at his side faster then Tommy, "You ok."

He nodded.

She made him lean back, "Rest, I'll get your clothes."

After Sean was fully dressed, they put him in a wheelchair and brought him to the exit.

They all walked home, per Sean's request, "It's too stuffy in the hospital, and I want to be outside."

They got to the apartment and went upstairs. Helen announced she was going to make Sean's favorite dinner.

"Chicken and Broccoli casserole, cool." Sean sat down on the couch smiling.

Teddy followed Helen, "Can I help, ma?"

"Of course, sweetie. You and your brothers are really doing well. I know that you two are going to be fine."

"Of course we'll be we have all of you to help us."

"I think you're helping each other more then we're helping you."

Teddy hugged Helen, "I love you, ma. I don't think I tell you enough."

"I know it honey and that is enough for me."

Teddy's face lit up with an idea, "I'm gonna run out for a surprise for Sean, I'll be back soon."

Teddy ran out the door and down the stairs. She ran out the front door and right into Charlie, "Oh sorry." Then she realized who it was, "Get off me you freak!"

"I wouldn't say those things to me."

"Why is that, psycho?" Teddy was backing off slowly.

"Because I could find you anywhere, anytime and do anything to you that I want."

Teddy felt like her body was burning up and her legs weren't working, so she couldn't run away, 'Where are my brothers? I need their help.'

Out of nowhere, Jimmy came running down the sidewalk, "Get away from her before I kill you!"

Charlie saw Jimmy, "I'll find you to collect." He took off running. Jimmy chased him for two blocks then walked back to Teddy, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. I need to go to the store. Want to walk with me?"

"Yea, I just have to make a stop at the Lounge."

Teddy took his arm and they walked to the Firecracker.

"You wait here, I'll be right back." Jimmy went inside.

After a few minutes Teddy went inside, she heard a noise inside the janitor closet. She opened the door and saw Jimmy with a needle sticking out of his arm. He was about to push the plunger, "Teddy!?"

Teddy slammed the door in his face, but she couldn't run. She was so mad she picked up a bar stool and threw it against the wall.

She almost hit Jimmy when he opened the door, "Cut it out!"

"Fuck you, Jimmy."

He moved toward her, but she moved away, "Don't touch me! I didn't want to believe it when Kevin told me; I actually thought he was crazy. I thought it can't be, not my Jimmy."

"It's for my leg, it dulls the pain."

Teddy was crying, "I look up to you. When dad died you, sort of, became like him. You have always been there for me." She punched him in the chest, "I won't go to your funeral!" She continued to punch him until the punches became soft and she was crying even harder, "I don't want you to die. I can't lose you, Jimmy."

"I can't do everything. You and Sean need to grow up; it's an evil world out there, especially for us Donnellys."

"Yea you're helping that, aren't you? Did Sean get beaten because of this shit?"

Jimmy put his head down.

"You son of a bitch, do not come near me or Sean. I'll kill you. I don't know you anymore." Teddy ran out of the bar. As she ran away she was thinking, 'Tommy said I was just like Jimmy. I guess that means in every way.'

Jimmy tried to follow her, "Teddy, come back!"

All he saw was her back as she ran away from him.

Jimmy locked the door and went to the closet where he kept his heroin stashed. He tied the hose around his arm and put some of the powder on the spoon he was holding. In his head he heard Teddy's voice, "I don't want you to die."

He lit his lighter and watched as the powder quickly became liquid. He was filling the needle when he heard Teddy's voice again, "I don't want to lose you, Jimmy."

Jimmy shook his head, slapping his arm trying to get a vein. He found one and was about to put the needle into his arm when he heard Teddy's voice clear as day, "I won't go to your funeral!"

Jimmy looked down at the needle in his hand, "No! No!" He shook his head. Then he heard Tommy's voice, "If you hurt that bad, why don't you just jump off a roof and get it over with?"

Jimmy stood up and pulled the hose off his arm, "I can't do this anymore. I have hurt one of the most important people in my life and I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

Jimmy went home, "Teddy ran away. I don't know where she went." He was looking at his family with hurt and concern in his eyes, "We need to find her."

Tommy and Kevin got up. Sean stood up and Tommy turned on him, "You stay here, you just got out of the hospital."

"But, it's Teddy."

"I know and we'll find her. Ma keep him here."

"I will, but you find her."

"We will ma."

All three of them took off, as they ran Kevin yelled, "What happened to make her run?"

Jimmy stopped, "She caught me like Tommy did."

Tommy and Kevin stopped short, "She caught you shooting up?"

Jimmy nodded.

Kevin punched him, "You're the one who said we needed to keep the two of them out of harms way and you put her in it."

"I know. I know you don't have to tell me what I said. I'm not going to do it anymore, I swear."

Tommy rolled his eyes and then raised his hand, "That's enough, let's just find her." Tommy gave Jimmy an evil look, "We split up and call if anyone finds her."

The three of them searched all night, but didn't find her. They all met at the apartment. Helen met them at the door, "Did you find her?"

"Sorry, ma."

Sean came out of his room, "You didn't find her, did you?"

"Sorry Sean, no." Tommy sat down, "She's never been out all night by herself."

Kevin looked at Sean, "Where would she go?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

Jimmy felt so guilty that when Sean asked he almost flew off the handle, "Nothing you need to know about. I'm going back out." Jimmy left in a huff.

Tommy stood up, "Kevin, why don't you take Sean to your room. I need to talk to ma."

Sean shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok, ma, Teddy caught Jimmy shooting up and that's why she ran."

Helen sat down hard, "I didn't know he was using. I thought he got clean a few years ago?"

"He did, but he started with harder stuff. He says it helps the pain in his leg."

Sean spoke and his voice cracked, "No way."

"Yes, we all have kept you out of the loop to protect you."

The phone rang and Sean answered it, "Hello?"

"Sean, are you alone?" It was Teddy.

"No."

"Ok, don't say my name."

"Ok."

"I'm ok and I'm safe, but Jimmy…"

"I know that already. They already told me."

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have been selling ecstasy, that's how I've been getting all that money."

"No way." Sean was shocked.

"Yea, but you can't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell."

"I promise."

"I love you, Sean." She hung up.

"Hello? Hello?" Sean slammed the phone down, "Damn!"

Tommy walked over to him, "Was it Teddy?"

Sean nodded.

"Did she tell you where she is?"

"No and I don't think she's coming home either."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way she talked." Sean leaned his head back, "She's never coming home and its Jimmy's fault." He stood up, "I don't ever want to see him again." Sean went to his room and slammed the door.

Helen looked and sounded worried, "Call her phone, it's like her credit card, she never leaves home without it."

"We've tried ma, she won't answer it."

"Tommy, go and find my baby. Please go find her."

Kevin and Tommy kissed her cheeks and headed back out to search for their sister.


	15. Chapter 15

**I love all the great reviews that I am getting and I hope you like this chapter just as much. I am now getting into some harder stuff, so the chapters might not come as fast.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys.**

Three days had gone by with no word from Teddy.

The brothers got everyone they could trust to help them look for her, even Dokey decided to help with the resources he had at his disposal.

Jimmy had been keeping a low profile, Sean wasn't talking to anyone and Tommy and Kevin were looking almost constantly.

Everyone was at the apartment eating supper, when the door opened.

Everyone looked to see who it was and Teddy was standing there wearing the same clothes as when she left. She was dirty and she looked like she hadn't slept since she left. The large, black circles under her eyes were a dead give-away.

Helen was the first one to reach her. She pulled her into a hug, "I'm so happy you're home. Are you hungry? You look like you haven't slept, are you tired?"

"Ma, I'm fine. Yes, I'm hungry. Yes, I'm tired and I probably am in dire need of a shower."

Sean was standing beside his sister, "Do I get one of those?"

Teddy hugged her brother and seemed to hold on for dear life.

He pulled back a little, "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't, I promise."

He pulled her back into the hug and Teddy laid her head on his chest, "Are you feeling ok?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I am now that my sister's home. I thought I had lost you."

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easy."

Sean released the hug, but still held her hand, "Come and eat."

Teddy sat down and Helen filled a plate for her, "Thank you, ma. It looks great." She started eating, but she was playing more then eating.

Everyone was asking where she was, how did she feel and why she didn't call home.

Jimmy spoke up, "We looked everywhere, where were you?"

Teddy looked right at him, "Do I know you? You look like my brother Jimmy, but you can't be. My brother would be telling me how stupid I was for running away. He would be telling me how worried I made ma and that he would personally kick my ass if I ever did it again. He would also be telling me how disappointed he was for me acting like a child and not the smart young woman I am." She got up and pushed her chair in, "My brother would have fought tooth and nail to hug me and tell me how much he loved me and how scared I had made him. So I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

She looked at Helen, "The food was great, ma. I sorry I couldn't eat more, but I just lost my appetite." She glared at Jimmy, "I'm going to get a shower." Teddy left the room.

Tommy looked at Jimmy, "She is pissed at you."

"No duh." Jimmy got up and went to his room.

Helen looked at her remaining sons, "She didn't even touch the food on her plate and she looks like she is losing weight. We already know she didn't sleep while she was gone." Helen stood up, "Where was she, who was she with and why didn't anyone contact us?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, ma, but I will definitely try to find out."

They all heard Teddy come out of the shower and go into her room. Kevin stood up, "I think I'm going to go and try talking to her. Tommy, don't go running out and start doing what you usually do, ok."

Tommy looked at Kevin like he was crazy, but finally gave in, "Ok, go ahead, go find out what you can."

Kevin walked down the hallway and walked right into Teddy's room. Tommy thought it was funny that Jimmy and he had to ask permission to go into her room and Kevin and Sean walked right in without even a word.

Teddy was sitting on her bed with her comforter wrapped around her and brushing her hair, "What do you need, Kevin?"

"How did you know it was me?"

She turned her head and looked at him, "Sean always taps before he comes in. He told me at one time that he would never want to see me naked."

Kevin laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I never thought about that."

"What do you need?" She put the brush down on her dresser and then leaned against it, "I am really tired and I should get some sleep."

Kevin motioned for her to come over to him and he pulled her into a hug, "Can't I just be concerned about you and where you were for three days without a word to your family or even to me or Sean."

"I guess so." She laid her head on his chest the same way she had Sean's, "I'm sorry if you were worried about me, Kevin, I just had to get away and do some thinking."

Kevin forced her to sit down on the bed and held the top of her arms, "If I were worried about you? Let me just tell you this and we'll be done with it, I don't care how old you get, I don't care if you go and get married and I don't care if you have 10 children of your own, I will always worry about you and don't you forget it."

Teddy laughed, "I don't think I'll ever get married and I don't want any kids, but I understand what you're saying." She sat down on the bed next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "You want to know where I was don't you?"

Kevin nodded, "You don't have to tell me where you were or who you were with, I would like to know why you didn't try to call us?"

"I couldn't call you. I didn't want to talk to Jimmy; he was shooting up, Kevin." She put her hands over her face and turned into his shoulder.

Kevin put his arms around her and stroked her hair, "I know, but I told you that is why Tommy wanted him to go to rehab. You insisted on bailing him out."

"I know, but I was thinking more about Sean and all of the family wanting to be there for him, then I was what you were saying. I'm sorry, Kevin, we should have left him in there."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't plan on leaving him in there even if you didn't have the money. Jimmy bailed me out of jail at the last minute one time and I owed him one."

Teddy yawned so hard that it shook her whole body, "I am so tired."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Teddy nodded as she lay down, "Until I fall asleep, please?"

Kevin turned so she could lay her head on his lap and he stroked her hair, telling her everything was going to be ok, until she fell asleep.

After she was asleep, Kevin laid her head down on the pillow and slipped out of the room, leaving the door a crack so they would all hear if she woke up.

When he walked out into the living room Tommy and Sean were the only ones there, "Did ma go to bed?"

"Yes, she needs to work in the morning and she was exhausted." Tommy stood up, "So what did she say?"

"Nothing about where she was or who she was with, but I do know that she didn't want to call here because she thought she would have to talk to Jimmy."

Jimmy came out of the bedroom, "What about me?"

Kevin shut his mouth and refused to say another word. Jimmy was pissed before, but if anyone told him what Teddy had said he would blow a hole through the ceiling.

Sean stood up, "Teddy didn't call here because she didn't want to risk talking to you. Thank you so much, Jimmy." Sean walked over to him and usually he wouldn't get in Jimmy face, but right now Sean didn't care, "So we all worried, ma worried, for three days because you can't keep the needle out of your arm."

"Back off, Sean."

"No!" Sean put his arms up in disgust, "Why are you going to hit me, Jimmy?"

"I wouldn't hit you for no reason, Sean, but if you don't get out of my face."

Sean moved even closer to him. So close, that even Tommy and Kevin got up not knowing what Jimmy was going to do.

Jimmy pushed Sean backwards, "Don't get in my face."

Sean pushed him back, "I'm not a kid anymore and you can't push me around."

Jimmy pulled his fist back and was ready to let it fly when he realized that someone had grabbed his arm.

He turned to look and he saw Teddy standing there, "What in hell are you thinking? You have never raised your fist to Sean."

"I just…He started…"

Teddy put her hands on her hips, "Jimmy, you aren't a little kid. Just take a deep breath and say what you are trying to say." She didn't want to talk to him, but she didn't want him to punch Sean in the face either.

"He got in my face and when I told him to move he didn't, so I pushed him and he pushed me back."

"So you were going to punch him in the face? That makes a lot of sense." Teddy looked around Jimmy at Sean, "That must be what heroin does to your brain, it makes you stupid. Remind me to never shoot heroin." She laughed in Jimmy's face.

He just stared at her, "What in hell do you think you're doing?"

"I think that I might be speaking to someone that I never wish to speak to again for the rest of my life. Good night." She turned and walked back into her bedroom. As she did she was thinking, 'Yea, I might never shoot heroin, but give me a little Ecstasy and watch me fly.'

Jimmy sat down at the table, "She hates me and there is nothing I can do about it."

"You just have to give her some time to get over it and realize that everyone makes mistakes." Tommy sat down with him.

"But she hates me."

"No, she doesn't." Tommy shook her head, "I hate to say this, but you're like her hero. That's why she is taking this so hard."

Jimmy shook his head, "No way, you are."

"Nope, I'm what she calls her warden."

"Then Kevin?" Jimmy pointed to his brother.

"Nope, he's the logical one. I know that it's hard to believe, but he understands her and tries to make us at times." Tommy put his hand up, "Don't say Sean because he's like her best friend."

Jimmy leaned against the back of the chair, "You really think I'm her hero?"

Tommy nodded, "She looks up to you and always has. We all include her, but you're always teaching her things. You taught her how to fight, how to play street ball and, most of all when we were kids, how to spit."

"So why does she hate me?"

"I already told you, she doesn't hate you." Tommy stood up and leaned against the counter so he was facing all his brothers, "Teddy put us all up on pedestals. If she knew half the stuff we've done we would all be in the same spot you are, but she only knows what you did. When she found out that what Kevin told her was true, that you're an addict, you crashed to the ground in her eyes." Tommy put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "You'll get back in her good graces. Just remember to her we're not human, we're her brothers so that makes us all invincible in her eyes."

"I'll try, but she has never acted like this to me before. I'm not sure how to act around her."

"Just be yourself and give her all the space that she needs. You can handle it." Tommy headed down the hallway, "I think we all need to get some sleep. It looks like tomorrow is going to be a rough day."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short and that it took so long to get put on the sight, but I am now working two jobs. I will try to keep the chapters coming at regular intervals, but if not please forgive me. Continue to read and review, I love it when you do.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys television program.**

The next couple of days were rough on Jimmy and Teddy, but not as rough as it was on the rest of the family. Jimmy and Teddy were not speaking to each other and it was making everyone else miserable.

Tommy sat down with Teddy, "You need to start talking to Jimmy."

She shook her head, "No I don't, and I told you guys that I am never speaking to him again."

"You do realize that you're killing him, right?"

"He's killing himself, so don't blame me."

Tommy shook his head, "He hasn't been away from the apartment, at least not by himself."

"So?" Teddy shrugged.

"So, I don't think he has had any heroin since the night you took off. What's that been about a week ago?"

Teddy stood up, "What do you mean he hasn't had any for a week, it must be killing him."

Tommy stood up and said as he was leaving the room, "Maybe you should talk to him and see exactly how he's feeling. You know everyone makes mistakes, Teddy, even your brothers."

Teddy sat thinking for a few minutes and then decided to find Jimmy, 'Maybe I'll just see how he's doing. I don't necessarily have to talk to him.'

Teddy found Jimmy sitting in his room. He was sitting on the bed and literally digging at his arm, "I thought you were never going to speak to me again?"

Teddy stared at his arm, "Tommy said that he didn't think you had had any heroin for about a week, is that true?"

Jimmy nodded and Teddy could see that not only was he digging his arm, but he was also shaking. She walked over to him and put her arms around him, "I want my brother back."

Jimmy put his arms around her and held her tight to him, "I want my little sister back too." He let go of her, "But I can't do this alone, I'm going to need your help."

Jimmy looked down at his arm, "This is only the beginning of what is going to happen to me."

"You're my brother, of course I'm going to help you, any way I can." She leaned back and smiled at him.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?"

"I never hated you, Jimmy. I hated what you were doing." A voice in the back of her head said, 'What if he knew what you are doing, could he say the same?'

"I swear I'm going to get clean this time if it kills me."

"Let's not go that far, I don't want to lose you." Teddy stood back up, "What do you need me to do?"

"How about if you read to me? We haven't done that in a long time."

"We haven't done that since I was trying to learn how to read."

Jimmy nodded, "I know, but I liked it."

"Ok, but I get to choose the book. Ok?" She turned to leave.

She came back a few minutes later with 'The Scarlet Letter', "Ok, I have to read it for school, so you get to hear it too. Maybe when we're done you can help me with my book report?"

"Maybe." Jimmy lay down on the bed. Teddy covered him up and then sat on the floor to read aloud.

At about 8 pm Tommy came walking in the room, he found Jimmy sleeping on the bed and Teddy asleep on the floor with the book in her lap.

Tommy picked up the book and his sister and brought them into her room. He laid Teddy down on the bed and put the book on the end table.

The next morning Teddy noticed that Jimmy didn't eat anything at all, "Jimmy, aren't you even going to try to eat?"

He shook his head, "Nope." He stood up, "I need to get some air."

"Can I come with you?" Teddy smiled.

"No, you can't come."

"Please Jimmy." She was walking up to him, "Please."

"I'm not playing anymore." He turned fast, not realizing she was so close to him, and smacked her across the face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

Teddy grabbed her cheek, Jimmy looked shocked, "I didn't…"

Teddy screamed, "Go fuck yourself!"

She ran to her room, but before Jimmy could get to the door she had locked it, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that close to me."

"Go away…Go away!"

Jimmy could hear her crying and he punched the wall, "Fuck!"

Tommy grabbed his shoulder, "Go for a walk or something."

"Yea, alright." Jimmy left.

After Teddy heard the door slam she came out of her room, "Is he gone?"

Tommy nodded, "He didn't mean to hit you."

She put her arms around him, "He's never hit me before, ever."

"He's sorry, I know he is. You know all the stuff that he's been going through lately. I don't think he's handling it very well."

She nodded, "I know." Teddy took a few steps back, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, why?"

Teddy grabbed her coat, "A week, he's been clean for a week. Have any of you seen his arms, he's digging the hell out of them and he's shaking worse then a leaf in an earthquake." She opened the door, "He's upset and he thinks that he really hurt me, so the first place he'll go is for some drugs to forget."

Teddy left and ran to the Firecracker, but Jimmy wasn't there.

When she turned to leave, she saw Joey Ice Cream walking by. Teddy yelled, "Joey, get in her!"

He sauntered in, "What do you need?"

"Where would Jimmy score?"

"What?"

Teddy looked him square in the eye, "Where would Jimmy score heroin?"

"You can't go there. It ain't a place for girls."

Teddy grabbed the gun from under the counter, checked to make sure it was loaded and looked at Joey, "Do you think they'll understand this?"

Joey nodded, "Come on."

They both walked to the worst part of Hell's Kitchen and looked down a few alleys until they found Jimmy talking to some guy.

The guy gave new meaning to the work scumbag.

Teddy walked up slowly. She put her hand on the gun in her pocket, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy turned toward her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. Let's go home."

"I can't, I need to speak to Frankie."

Teddy continued to walk forward, "What do you need to talk to him about?"

"You know, don't make me say it."

"You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore."

Frankie looked at her and then at Jimmy, "Why don't you tell your old lady to go home before she gets hurt."

Jimmy turned and looked at him with a sneer that would make a pit-bull stand down, "That's my baby sister you're talking about. You don't threaten her."

By this time Teddy had made it to Jimmy, "Please come home with me so I can help you."

"If you leave now Jimmy, don't let me see you around here again."

She leaned up to Jimmy's ear and whispered, "That sounds like a threat to me, big brother." Teddy palmed the gun and passed it to Jimmy.

She patted his shoulder and walked back down the alley to Joey, "Come on, Jimmy will be with us soon." She took his arm and began walking.

Joey jumped when he heard the shot, but Teddy didn't, "You Donnellys are cold blooded."

Jimmy caught up a few seconds later and put his arm around her shoulders. Teddy looked up at him and he didn't have to say a word for her to know that he was sorry and that he loved her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

They dropped Joey off, but not before Jimmy told him that all he did was shoot Frankie in the foot, "You don't threaten my sister and get to walk away unharmed."

Joey nodded, "I will definitely remember that."

Jimmy turned and looked at Teddy, "I didn't mean…"

"You don't have to explain, I know you didn't mean it. I was more worried about you getting your hands on something."

He pulled her closer to her and continued walking, "If I know our brothers they're getting worried about you. We had better get home."

Teddy smiled up at her brother, kissed his cheek, "Ok, let's get home."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next one, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnelly tv show.**

When Jimmy and Teddy got home Teddy went to her room, "Call me when suppers ready, I need to study for finals."

After about two hours someone yelled and Teddy came out with her nose in a book. She sat down, ate and read at the same time.

Helen came in from work, "Teddy, no reading at the dinner table."

"Sorry ma." She put the book down, finished eating and went to her room.

It was 11 o'clock and there was a knock on the door, "I'm going to be in a second."

Jimmy opened the door, "I need you to help me."

Teddy got up off the floor and walked over to him. He was leaning heavy on the door frame, "What's wrong…where is everyone?"

"Movies, they didn't want to disturb your studying." He almost fell, but Teddy grabbed him, "Jimmy, you're sweating bad."

He put his arms over her shoulders, "I'm cold Teddy, really cold."

She helped Jimmy over to her bed and pulled the quilt around him, "Is that better?"

"A little, arrrgghhh!" He screamed and grabbed his stomach, "I feel like my insides are being ripped out."

"Let me call a doctor."

"No. No, please don't go." He looked at her with fear and need in his eyes, "I need you, Teddy."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She ran out into the living room, grabbed the phone and came back. She dialed her friend Shelby, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Look on you computer and find me anything you can on heroin detox symptoms."

Shelby was quiet for a few minutes and then told Teddy what she found.

"Thanks, I'll call you soon."

Jimmy moaned loudly, "Teddy, it's killing me."

"I know, Shelby said that we need to keep you cool. I need to get you into the bathroom. Can you walk?"

Jimmy nodded and got up with Teddy's help. She helped him into the bathroom and she proceeded to fill the tub with lukewarm water, "You need to strip down to your boxers."

Jimmy nodded, pulled his shirt off and tried to stand up to pull his jeans off. He sat down hard, "I can't do it."

"Don't worry, I'll do it." She pulled his jeans off and helped him into the tub.

Teddy grabbed a washcloth and began wetting him down. She wet his hair, his face and his chest, "Are you feeling any better?" She was doing her best to keep the fear out of her voice.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "A little, you are so good to me."

"You're my brother; I would do anything for you."

He touched her face, "I love you. I don't know what I would have done after dad died without you around."

"What do you mean?" Teddy continued to wash the warm water over his body.

"You and your attitude, always so upbeat and caring you kept me together."

She stroked his face and his hair, "You try to keep me out of trouble and you love me not matter what I might do. You're like my brother and my dad."

Jimmy grabbed his stomach again and screamed.

Teddy began crying, she couldn't help it, one of her brothers was in pain and she couldn't stop it.

She heard the door open and went to move, but Jimmy grabbed her hand. He threw his head back and screamed again.

Sean, Tommy and Kevin came running in with Helen close behind. They looked in the bathroom and were shocked at what they saw. Kevin was the only one of them who could move, he put his hand on Teddy's shoulder, "What's going on?"

Teddy took the washcloth, rewet it and wiped the cloth over Jimmy's cheeks, "Jimmy's detoxing and he's in pain, a lot of pain."

Sean sat down on the toilet, "Can we help?"

Teddy nodded, "I can't lift him out of the tub and he needs clean boxers."

The three brothers nodded and got to work.

"You can put him in my room when you're finished."

Helen followed Teddy to her room, "Do you think you can handle doing this?"

"He's trying so hard for me; I need to do this for him."

Helen kissed her forehead, "If you want any help you just ask anyone of us."

Teddy nodded, "Ok ma."

The brothers brought Jimmy in and lay him on the bed, "He's all yours."

Teddy pulled the blankets around him and then she lay down next to him. It didn't take long for either one of them to fall asleep.

Teddy got woke up to Jimmy throwing up all over him, her and the bed. She moved quickly; rolling Jimmy on his side, grabbing the garbage can and putting it under his face.

She ran to the bathroom, wet a cloth with cold water and went back to her room.

Jimmy was lying limp on the bed. She wiped his face and neck, "Jimmy, answer me."

He opened his eyes a slit.

She wiped his face again, "Don't move."

Teddy ran into Tommy's room, "Tommy, wake up." She pushed on him until he started to move.

"Teddy?" He sat up, "Is everything ok?"

"No, Jimmy got sick all over and he need help cleaning up."

"You can't do it?"

"Tommy, I don't want to see him naked and I can't lift him."

Tommy climbed out of bed, "Ok, you get his clothes and I'll get him cleaned up."

Teddy grabbed a t-shirt and some boxers. She put them in the bathroom, changed her own clothes and her sheets.

Tommy helped Jimmy back into the room, he was almost carrying his brother Jimmy was so weak, and lay him on the bed. He kissed the top of Teddy's head and went back to his room.

The next three days were about the same. Jimmy slept a lot, drank very little, ate nothing and did a lot of vomiting.

Most of the third day all he did was sleep. Teddy stayed with him the whole time. She only left long enough to eat and use the bathroom.

Today Jimmy rolled over and saw Teddy half-laying, half-sitting on the bed next to him.

He smiled weakly lying back on the bed. He pulled Teddy over so her head was lying on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He fell back to sleep.

About an hour later Teddy woke up. She was surprised at how she was sleeping, she sat up quickly. Jimmy chuckled.

Teddy turned and looked at him, "Your awake, how do you feel?"

"Like shit." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

She grabbed the cloth and wiped his face, "You have been throwing up a lot. So your throat is probably very sore and burned. You haven't eaten anything in three days; even keeping water down was hard for you."

He nodded and tried to sit up. Teddy helped him, "I think you should take it easy for a few days. You will be weak for awhile."

"You've been here the whole time."

She nodded, "You're getting clean for me, it's the least I can do."

Jimmy stroked her face lovingly, "You look like I feel. Have you slept at all?"

"A little, I swear."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, ma and the others made sure of that."

He nodded, "Can you help me up? I need to go pee."

Teddy smiled and helped him to the bathroom. When he was done, he made it to her in the hallway, "I want to sit in the living room and you need to be out of that room for a little bit."

"Whatever you want."

They sat on the couch, watched some television and they both fell asleep.

Teddy was clutching Jimmy's hand sleeping when her three brothers came in, "Oh, don't they look cute."

Kevin walked over to them, "Wake up sleepy heads."

Teddy stirred and slapped Kevin's arm, "Sleeping, go away."

"Wake up."

They both woke up and looked at them, "What?"

Sean smiled, "Are you feeling better, Jimmy?"

Jimmy stretched and yawned, "Yea, a little."

Teddy put her hand over her nose, "Damn Jimmy, you seriously need a shower."

He lifted his arm again, "Whoa, I guess you're right." He got up, but was still a little unsteady, so he put his hand on Sean's arm, "Lead the way."

When Teddy came back up she put all the mail on the table except two large envelopes addressed to her. She held onto them and sat at the table.

Teddy opened them slowly. When she had opened them both her eyes had lit up and she just started at them.

Jimmy came back from his shower looking relaxed and refreshed. He sat down with all his siblings at the table, "So what's going on?"

Tommy looked at him, "We don't know, this is the longest she's been quiet since she was born."

Teddy looked up at them, "What?"

Jimmy smiled, "The sparkle is in your eyes, what's going on?"

"I got two, two. Shelby has only gotten one so far, but I got two."

Sean leaned forward, "Got two what?"

"Come on girl, give it up." Kevin was getting antsy.

She threw the envelopes on the table, "NYU and Berkley, I got accepted by both."

Tommy smiled, "You mean college? I didn't think you had applied to any colleges yet."

"Yea and both schools want me. Can you believe it?"

Teddy hugged them all and ran to her room, "I need to call Shelby and tell her." She slammed the door and they all heard her talking.

Tommy looked at the letters, "I think she should go to Berkley."

Sean shook his head, "No, NYU, we don't want her to go so far away."

"If she goes to Berkley she'll meet new people, do things that we'll never get a chance to do and she'll be safe away from here." Kevin sided with Tommy.

They all looked at Jimmy, "What do you think?"

"I think we should keep our mouths shut and let her decide. I don't think we should say anything either way."

"I don't want her to go." Sean whined.

After about fifteen minutes, Teddy came out of her room, "Shelby says I need to start getting applications for scholarships and financial aid, so I have to decide."

She sat down and then stood back up, "I'm going to go for a walk and try to figure this out." She left, but her brothers could see that she wasn't really happy about making a decision.

Jimmy stood up, "I'm getting dressed. It is going to be hard for her to make this decision and she is going to need all of our support not matter what choice she makes."

Sean smiled, "Ya know, Jimmy, you make a lot more sense when your mind isn't clouded with that shit you were doing."

Jimmy nodded, "I know, Seanie, and I don't ever want to do it again."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up, but here it is I hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own any of the original Black Donnelly characters.**

A week had gone by and Teddy still hadn't made a decision about what college she was going to choose. It seemed to her like she had been fighting with all of her brothers over what to do.

Teddy yelled from the front door, "I'm going out with Shelby; I'll probably be out late. Don't wait up; I'll wake you when I get in."

She was just closing the door when Tommy grabbed it, "Where are you going?"

Teddy shrugged, "Movies, maybe we'll walk around downtown."

"Let me see what you're wearing."

Teddy pushed the door open, "Jeez, Tommy, when did you become my warden?"

"I've always been your warden, but since you have become a teenager I have to step it up."

Teddy looked bored, "Can I go?"

"Yes go, have fun, but not too much."

Teddy nodded and took off.

It was about midnight and all four brothers were sitting in an empty Firecracker.

They heard a thump against the front door. Jimmy looked at the door, "What the hell was that?"

Kevin was closest to the door so he got up and looked outside the door. One moment he was there, the next moment the door was closing behind him and he was yelling, "Teddy! Teddy, wake up!"

The other three ran out the door almost tripping over him.

Tommy fell to his knees, "Teddy! Dammit Teddy!" He touched her face, "Fuck, she's burning up! Jimmy, call an ambulance!"

Jimmy ran back into the bar and called. When he came back out Kevin had Teddy's head in his lap. He looked up at Jimmy with a look in his eyes that Jimmy had never seen before, "She won't wake up."

Jimmy put his hand on Sean's shoulder, "Why don't you call Shelby and find out what happened."

Sean nodded slowly, "I'll call ma too." He got up and went into the bar.

After the ambulance had left, Sean came out of the bar, "Ma's gonna meet us at the hospital."

Tommy looked at him as they ran, "What about Shelby?"

Sean shook his head, "She wasn't with her. She said that Teddy called her earlier and mentioned something about a rave, but Shelby couldn't go."

They got to the hospital and met their mother. She looked at them with a worried look, "The doctor hasn't come out yet. What happened?"

Tommy shrugged, "We're not sure."

Just then, the doctor came out of Teddy's room, "Mrs. Donnelly?"

Helen walked forward, "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"We took some blood to find out. We are attempting to bring her body temperature down. Her internal temperature had reached 108 degrees."

"What does that mean?"

"It means her brain and body were cooking from the inside out. If we can't manage to cool her off there could be brain damage. She is also severely dehydrated. Can any of you tell me what might have happened tonight?"

Tommy spoke up, "She left at around nine o'clock that was the last time we saw her before this."

"I called her friend and she said Teddy was supposed to be going to a rave." Sean added.

The doctor nodded, "I'll get back to you as soon as I get the results, you can go in and see her if you'd like."

Helen, Kevin and Sean went in the room, Jimmy and Tommy waited outside. Tommy turned to Jimmy, "We need to find out what happened."

A nurse came down the hall and stopped in front of them, "Are you a relative of…" She looked at the front of the envelope, "Theodora Donnelly?"

They both nodded, "We're her brothers." Tommy answered.

She handed Tommy the envelope, "These are the personal effects that your sister was admitted with."

Tommy sat down with Jimmy and opened the envelope. Looking inside they found some change, a set of keys, Teddy's school ID, some cash and a small bag of pills.

Jimmy looked at the pills, "What is Teddy doing with these?"

"You don't think she's taking them, do you?" For once Tommy was dumbfounded.

"I don't know, but if she is her blood test will tell us."

Tommy took the pills, "Did you tell her it was all right to take these?"

"What…no." Jimmy stood up, "How could you ever think I would do anything to hurt her?"

"I don't know anymore, Jimmy."

"I wouldn't, tell ma I'll be back later." Jimmy stormed off.

Tommy pocketed the pills and put the rest back in the envelope. He went into Teddy's room and handed the envelope to Helen, "These are her personal effects. The nurse gave them to me."

Helen took the envelope, "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know. He's handling this pretty bad. He said he'd be back."

Helen nodded and took Tommy's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am hoping to get one more chapter up today, but if not I hope you enjoy this.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnelly show.**

They all sat in the room until Jimmy came back. He motioned for Tommy to come out in the hallway, "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet."

"How long does it take to do a damn blood test? If anything happens to her, I swear I'll kill whoever did this."

The doctor from early was coming down the hall. Tommy put his head in the door, "Ma, the doctors coming."

Helen walked into the hallway, "Did you find anything?"

The doctor nodded and opened the chart in his hand, "I was correct about the dehydration. The thing that disturbs me most is that we found a high dose of Ecstasy in her blood stream. Mrs. Donnelly, how long has your daughter been taking this drug?"

Helen was shocked, "I didn't know she was?" She turned to Tommy and Jimmy, "Did either of you know she was doing this?"

They both shook their heads.

Helen looked back at the doctor, "What do we do?"

"She is going to sleep for a few days. After that there are numerous side effects that could happen. She may experience depression, anxiety, panic attacks, sleeplessness and paranoid delusions. Until the drug is completely out of her system he body may have problems regulating her moods, appetite, pain, also her learning skills and memory might be slightly off for awhile." He handed Helen a pamphlet, "I believe if you and your sons read this it should be able to answer any questions that you have, if not, please feel free to call me."

Helen took the pamphlet and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you." The doctor left and Helen sat down, "How could we have missed this?"

Tommy sat down next to her, "None of us saw it. You should go home and try to get some sleep."

"I can't."

"The doctor said she is going to sleep for awhile." He pointed to his brothers, "We can all take turns staying up here with Teddy."

After a few minutes Helen agreed and left with Sean.

Kevin came out of the room, "What's going on?"

Tommy looked at him, "They found Ecstasy in Teddy's blood."

"Teddy's doing drugs, how did she get them?"

"We don't know, but she's going to sleep for awhile. I told ma we would take turns staying up here."

Kevin looked into his sister's room, "Looks like Jimmy's taking first watch."

Tommy nodded and he and Kevin left for the night.

Three days had gone by when Teddy opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the darkened room; Kevin was sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

Teddy reached over to touch his arm and realized there was an IV in her arm. She reached over with her other hand and touched his hand.

Kevin jumped and looked at the bed. He noticed Teddy's eyes were open, "Hey, you're awake."

Teddy nodded, "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"Don't go anywhere, I need to call ma."

Teddy looked confused, "Where am I going to go?"

"Oh yea, sorry," Kevin left the room.

Teddy felt like she had been hit by a bus, she was sore all over. She also felt like she hadn't eaten in days and she was extremely thirsty.

Kevin came back in the room, "Ma and the others are on their way up." Kevin sat back down, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about." She looked out the window, suddenly feeling nauseous.

Kevin put his hand on hers, "The doctor took blood when you came in and told us you had Ecstasy in your blood."

"I…I don't kn…know." She looked at Kevin and he saw fear on her face, "Wh…What is go…going on?"

"I think you just need to calm down, maybe that will help." He stroked her hair, "Just relax until the others get here."

She nodded and closed her eyes, but she refused to let go of his hand.

After awhile she heard the others come in the room. Teddy opened her eyes slowly; she was waiting for someone to explode at her.

Helen kissed her cheek, "Good your temperature is back to normal. How are you feeling?"

Teddy looked at Kevin, "H…hungry."

They all looked at her and she pulled the blankets over her head.

"She started talking and then she started to stutter. I think she's embarrassed."

Helen pulled the blanket down, "What do you want to eat?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, you can tell me, sweetie."

She shook her head again.

Jimmy walked up near her head, "If anyone makes fun of you I'll kick their ass."

She started to smile, but stopped, "P…p…pizza."

The all nodded.

Helen looked at her sons, "Kevin, you and Sean come with me and we'll get your sister her pizza. You two find the doctor."

Tommy stood up when the others left, "I'm gonna find your doctor and see when we can spring you."

He left and Jimmy sat down, "What were you thinking?"

"I d…don't kn…know."

"How long have you been taking them?"

"About th…three mo…months."

"Three months, do you know how much damage you could have done to your body, not to mention you could have died?" Jimmy sat back in his chair, "Do you have a reason to want to die?"

She shook her head.

He nodded, "When they brought you in the nurse gave us an envelope with your personal items, Tommy pulled a bag of pulls out of it. What were the pills for?"

Teddy just stared at him.

"Were they yours?"

"May…maybe."

Tommy walked in, "The doctor said you can leave in the morning."

Teddy nodded.

"Ok, tell us what you thought you were doing?" He pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and a bag of pills, "I had a couple of days to search your room."

Teddy looked at him and squinted her eyes.

"Yes, I searched your room. I put two and two together and figured out you're selling, why?"

"Mo…money."

"What do you need money for? We get you what you need."

"To he…help ma."

"Don't you dare use ma as an excuse."

Teddy was getting mad and she didn't know why, "Ge…get out! G…ge…get ou…out!"

Jimmy put his hand on her arm, "Calm down."

She shook her head, "Get ou…out!"

Jimmy looked at Tommy, "Leave before she explodes."

Tommy stormed out of the room. Jimmy stood up, "Do you want anything?"

She nodded and then she shook her head.

"Do you want the drugs?"

"Ye…yes."

"You can't have them, but we'll do our best to make sure you get over this."

"I kn…know." She looked mad, "Da…damn! I ha…te this."

"The doctor said you would have problems. Relax and try to talk slower."

Teddy nodded.

"We aren't going to be alone for long so I need you to tell me who your supplier is."

"No."

"You need to…" Jimmy was interrupted by his mother and brothers coming with pizza.


	20. Chapter 20

**I should warn the readers that it is going to get a little dark in the next few chapters and the language is going to get a little worse then it already is. If you feel that you are unable to handle it feel free not to read any more chapters, you have been warned.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys**

The next morning the Donnelly family was met by yelling that sounded like Teddy, "Call my ma! I want you out of my room! Don't put your hands on me or my brothers will kick your ass!" They were almost to the room, when they heard her yell again, "Jimmy! I'm telling you piss off! Sean!"

They got to the room and saw Teddy standing on the bed, holding her food try up, and ready to hit anyone who came near her.

Helen grabbed the nurse watching everything unfold in front of her eyes, "What in hell are you trying to do to my daughter?!"

"I was told to take her IV out so she can go home."

"Did you explain that to her? We don't know what happened to her, do you think maybe they're scaring her?" She pointed to the orderlies in the room.

"I told her that if the IV came out she could go home."

"Then how come my daughter has become a monkey on her bed?"

The guys were standing outside the room watching the orderlies trying to grab Teddy. She caught one of them upside the head with the tray and her brothers laughed.

The guys could see that Helen was getting upset and figured that if the nurse knew what was good for her she would do as Helen asked, quickly.

Teddy's doctor came down the hall, "Nurse Petrie, I thought I asked you to take Miss Donnelly's IV out?"

"You did doctor, but we can't get near her as you can see."

"I warned you about her mood swings and that she may not understand. I also believe I told you to come into this room alone, she is probably feeling trapped and scared." He stepped into the room, "You all leave, now!"

Teddy stayed standing, but she looked confused.

The doctor approached the bed slowly, "Do you want to go home, Teddy?"

She slowly lowered the try, "Yes."

"Can I take your IV out; if I can you can go home with your family." He pointed to the glass facing the hallway.

Teddy saw her family, she waved and sat down, "Go for it, doc."

He removed the IV and turned to Helen, "Mrs. Donnelly, I need you to sign Teddy's release papers."

She looked at Teddy, "Are you going to be good for your brothers if I go with the doctor?"

"As good as I usually am." Teddy smiled sweetly.

Helen turned to her sons, "Help your sister get ready to go home."

The four of them walked into the room.

Teddy got off the bed and walked over to Tommy, "Am I going crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't control myself; I was fine one second and the next I was flying off the handle."

"We read a pamphlet and that is one of the side effects of the drug you were taking."

She nodded and grabbed her clothes, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are we going to be able to handle this?" Kevin asked Tommy.

"We don't have a choice, we have to for her. Unless, anyone one of you would like to see her in a rehab center?" He looked at his brothers questioningly.

They all shook their heads.

Tommy nodded, "Then we have to take it one day at a time. Remembering that our little sister is going to be going through a lot of things that we may not understand, but we have to be strong for her."

They all nodded in agreement. Teddy came out of the bathroom, "Can we leave now?"

Sean put his arm around her shoulder, "Yep, let's go."

She smiled, "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, but do me a favor, sis?"

"What's that?" She looked up at Sean.

"Don't ever scare us like that again."

"You got it." She hugged Sean tight.

Helen left them halfway home to go to work considering the guys said they would take care of her.

Teddy perked up, "I'm hungry."

Kevin looked shocked, "Didn't you just eat at the hospital?"

She nodded, "I'm still hungry."

"We're almost home and then you can eat."

"Ok." Teddy ran ahead of them, but stopped short. She was still staring when they caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked trying to catch his breath.

"That red car, is it Charlie?"

"Charlie Cattero?"

She nodded.

A girl got out of the car and walked into the store. Jimmy shook his head, "Not unless, good ole' Charlie, got a sex change."

"Are you sure it's not him?" She looked around while she felt her lower back, but she didn't find what she was looking for.

Teddy walked up behind Jimmy and lifted his shirt and jacket. She saw that he had his piece on him and put his clothes down.

He turned and looked at her, but she didn't say anything. Teddy looked around and continued walking.

They all looked at each other, shrugged and continued following Teddy.

By the time they made it to the apartment, it looked to all of them that Teddy was getting tired.

When they got inside, Teddy went right to her room.

Jimmy looked at Tommy, "Are you sure you searched her whole room?"

"Every inch, she won't find one pill."

Teddy came out a few minutes later, "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" They all looked like they had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, where are they?" She began searching her brothers. They all stood still and let her do what she needed to do.

She grabbed Tommy by the front of his shirt, "You took them, where are they?"

"I don't remember where I put them."

Jimmy grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, "You don't need them. You helped me now let all of us help you."

"If I have them, maybe, I won't feel like I'm going crazy."

"You have to let them go."

"Just one, Jimmy, please. I can't do it ok; I'm not as strong as you guys are." She began to cry.

She was pulling on her brother's heart strings, but they all knew that they could not give in to her this time. Jimmy shook his head, "I love you, but I will not give you any pills."

The crying stopped instantly and Teddy looked at him, if looks could kill then he would instantly be dead, "You're one to talk, isn't this like the pot calling the kettle black."

"What are you talking about?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled off his coat sleeve. She pointed to the track marks on his arm, "What are these? Did someone stab you with a fork?"

"I'm done with that, you, of all people, should know that. You're the one who helped me get clean."

She shook her head, "I you can try to kill yourself, then why are you trying to stop me?"

The others were exchanging confused looks.

Teddy reached around Jimmy and grabbed his gun, "If you're not going to give me any of the pills, then just shoot me and get it over with."

Tommy stepped forward and grabbed the gun, but stayed quiet.

Jimmy was getting madder at Teddy then he had ever been. "You know the house rule; do as I say not as I do." Jimmy was at a loss for words and these were the only ones he could come up with.

Teddy punched him in the chest, "I just want one pill and you can't even do that. You're supposed to love me and want to keep me safe. Just let me die." The punches became soft and she was crying.

Jimmy reached forward and pulled her to him. He held onto her as she slid to the floor.

Teddy buried her face in his chest. She didn't stop crying until she almost fell asleep.

Jimmy sat stroking her hair, "Kevin, do you want to take her to bed?"

Kevin leaned down, picked Teddy up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed, slid her shoes off, covered her up and kissed her cheek, "I love you, sis."


	21. Chapter 21

**disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Black Donnellys.**

The next morning Teddy went to the bar with Tommy. When they got there Jimmy was there, that wasn't an issue she wasn't really getting along with Tommy or Jimmy right at this moment, but she began feeling weird, "Tommy, I want to go home."

"In a minute, I need to talk to Jimmy."

"I want to go now."

Tommy shook his head, "Sit down and we'll leave in a minute."

Teddy went behind the bar and dialed the phone, "Kevin, can you come get me at the bar? Tommy's right here, but he won't bring me home. Ok." She hung up, "I'm gonna wait out front, Kevin said he would be here in a few minutes."

Tommy blocked her way out from the bar, "You'll wait in here."

"Come on, I'm just gonna wait out front." She turned to go out the other side and Jimmy was blocking it.

He shook his head, "You'll wait in here."

"Move, Jimmy!"

"No!"

She got right up in his face even though she knew Jimmy hated it, "Move!"

"No!" He yelled back.

Teddy made a move to go over the bar and they both moved in front of the doors.

Teddy screamed because she felt trapped, "You don't want to let me out willingly, fine!" She picked up a beer mug and smashed it on the floor.

Teddy looked at her brothers, they didn't budge. She came out from behind the bar, picked up a stool and threw it. She looked again, nothing.

They were both holding their stances. Jimmy looked at her unimpressed, "Are you done with the tantrum?"

She walked over to him, "I want to wait outside."

He leaned forward, "We don't always get what we want in life do we, sweetie?"

Teddy began freaking out, "I need to get out! The walls are closing in! I need to get out!" She was pounding on the windows and tables.

She even pounded on Tommy's chest, "Let me out! Please let me out."

Tommy shook his head; he figured it was just an act to get them to let her outside.

Teddy began hyperventilating and she grabbed her throat. She staggered backwards clawing at the air.

She had a look of terror in her eyes; it was that look that made both of her brothers move toward her.

Tommy grabbed her arms and shook her, "Breathe! Breathe, damn it!"

Teddy's eyes rolled up into her head and she fell limp in Tommy's arms.

Jimmy reached them, "Is she ok?"

Tommy sat down with Teddy on his lap, "She's breathing fine now."

Jimmy wiped his face, she was scared shitless, but he wasn't going to tell Tommy that, "What was that?"

"I'm guessing panic attack."

Jimmy sat down, "How long is this going to go on for?"

"I don't know, but until she can control it we'll have to keep her at home."

"Ok, I can close the bar for awhile."

Tommy shook his head, "We can keep it open and we'll just take turns coming down here."

Kevin walked in and immediately went to Teddy's side. He knelt on the floor next to Tommy's leg and stroked Teddy's face, "What happened?"

They told him what happened and Kevin was shocked, "You weren't going to let her outside?"

They both shook their heads, "Nope, she needs to stay with one of us at all times."

While Kevin was thinking about what they had said, Teddy groaned and opened her eyes, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Firecracker. You got all worked up and passed out." Tommy said doing a mental assessment of her condition.

Teddy stood up and was forced to grab Kevin's arm because her knees felt weak. She looked up at Kevin, "I need to go home."

Kevin put his arm around her waist, almost holding her up, "Ok, honey, let's go."

Tommy stood up, "I'm coming too."

"Yea, I'm going to close the bar and come home too." Jimmy locked the back door.

"You two don't have to do me any favors, I'm sure that Kevin and Sean can handle this. I wouldn't want to put either of you out."

Jimmy and Tommy stopped; Teddy's comment hit them both like a bullet to the chest.

As they were walking home, Kevin spoke, "You shouldn't be so hard on them and they are only looking out for you."

"I know, but I'm not a baby. I can handle things on my own."

Kevin shook his head, "No, you can't, baby sister. I remember what you looked like when you were laying in that hospital bed and so don't they. None of us have ever been so scared in our lives. So if they get to be a little overbearing then you have to understand, ok?"

"Is that a request or is that an order?" She looked at Kevin.

"That is just a suggestion. I know you're going to do what you want to do anyway, but don't forget that no matter what they do they are always going to love you."

Teddy hugged Kevin, "Ok, I understand. How about when we get upstairs we play some checkers?"

"You got it."

Sean got up at 2 am; he thought he heard a noise in the living room. He crept out of his room as quietly as he could, but before he got to the end of the hall he saw Teddy in the kitchen, "What are you doing up?"

Teddy looked at him, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make some coffee and read. Do you want a cup?"

Sean shook his head, "No, I prefer not to have a caffeine buzz at 2 am. Plus, I need to work in the morning."

She nodded, "You go back to bed then, I'll be ok."

He leaned up against the wall, "It will be you and Kevin here tomorrow, you ok with that?"

"As long as our other brothers leave me alone I'm ok with it."

Sean shrugged, "Good night, Teddy."

"Night, Sean."

That morning all the guys came out of their rooms to find Teddy asleep on the couch with a book open on her chest and a half drank cup of coffee on the table.

Sean put a blanket over her, "She finally fell asleep."

"What do you mean, she finally fell asleep?" Tommy looked at Sean.

Sean grabbed a cup of coffee, "She was awake at 2 o'clock. She said something about not being able to sleep."

He put his cup in the sink, "Kevin, I've gotta go to work. Tell Teddy that I will see her later and that I said for her to be good."

Kevin nodded, "You got it, Sean."

He closed the door and Teddy sat up, "Ma?"

Kevin brought her a glass of water, "No, sweetie, Sean left for work. He said you were up early this morning, couldn't sleep?"

She took the water and shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere today, so why don't you just take it easy."

She nodded, "Where's ma?"

"She already left for work."

"Can I call her?" She looked at Kevin.

Tommy sat down next to her, "You can call her when she goes on her lunch break."

She stood up and looked at Tommy and Jimmy, "Don't you two have somewhere to be, running a bar or scaring small children?"

Jimmy looked at the floor, "Tommy's going down to the bar today."

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Wonderful." She turned to Kevin, "I'm going to my room."

Jimmy watched her walk down the hall, and then he grabbed a cup of coffee, "She is going to hate us until all the shit she was taking is out of her system."

Tommy nodded, "I know, but we can handle it. I'm just worried about how she's going to handle this and I want to know who was giving her that shit."

Jimmy turned to him, "I still have some friends on the streets that I can ask. I'll do that and then I'll meet you at the bar later."

"Ok" Tommy nodded and turned to Kevin, "No matter what she does do not let her leave this apartment."

"I'm not stupid, Tommy, just go and do what you have to do. We'll be fine here."

Tommy and Jimmy left. Kevin began cleaning up the apartment, 'Maybe if Teddy hears me cleaning she'll come out.' He couldn't be that lucky because Teddy didn't come out.

Teddy didn't come out because she was on her cell phone, "No, I don't have the money, Charlie."

"You owe me for the last shipment and you still owe me for the 1800 dollars you used to bail your brother out, don't think I forgot about that."

"I know and I'll get it to you somehow. Right now they're all watching me like hawks. Poor Teddy has a drug problem and all hell breaks loose, but Jimmy had his problem for years and no one said a damn thing."

"I don't want to hear about your fucked up family I just want my fuckin' money. Get it to me by this afternoon or you won't like what happens."

Teddy began to panic and she didn't like it, "I can't get out of the house, how am I going to do that?"

"I don't know, you figure it out." Charlie hung up the phone.

Teddy started to hyperventilate again, her panic attacks seemed to hit her when she got upset. She couldn't scream so she pounded on the floor, hoping to get Kevin's attention.

He came charging in the room, "Teddy, are you…" Kevin fell to his knees next to her, "Calm down, you're ok. I'm here."

Kevin stroked her hair and held her in case she passed out. Teddy closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. It took a good 15 minutes, but she managed to calm down.

"I can't handle this anymore, Kevin; you guys either need to let me have the drugs or let me die."

Kevin sat back, he was shocked by what she said, "I don't think so. Do you know what would happen to all of us if you died? We would fall apart and probably follow you to the grave."

Teddy climbed up on her bed and lay down, "I'm tired, Kevin, I think I'll try to get some sleep."

"Ok, sweetie, I'll be right out here if you need me." He kissed Teddy's forehead and went back out into the living room.


	22. Chapter 22

**disclaimer: I don't anything associated with the Black Donnellys.**

Jimmy, Tommy and Sean all got home at about 5pm. They knew that their mother wasn't due home until around 6, so they all had time to get supper ready and make sure that Teddy was ok.

Sean went down to her room and stuck his head in, "How you feelin' today?"

"I'm ok, how was work?" She patted the bed next to her.

Sean sat down, "Work, was work. Some of the guys asked me how you were doing."

"What did you tell them?"

He smiled, "I told them that you're a Donnelly and by hell or high water we always come out smelling like roses."

Teddy laughed, "Yea, maybe dead roses."

"That's the spirit, do you want to come out and help us with supper?"

Teddy stayed sitting on the bed, "No, I am interested in reading this book." She looked around the room and grabbed the nearest book to her.

Sean looked at her suspiciously, "I think ma left the recipe for chicken and dumplings."

"Cool." She opened the book and leaned back against her headboard, "Can you call me when it's done?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to call you. You are going to come out of your room to eat even though Jimmy and Tommy are here?"

"I don't know I'm not really hungry."

It was after 6 pm and Helen wasn't home from work yet. "I wonder where ma is." Tommy spoke up.

They all shrugged. Kevin stood up, "I'm gonna go and get Teddy for supper, ma should be home soon." He walked down to Teddy's room.

Kevin ran to her room and came back to them, "She's not in there and her window's open."

Sean got up, "We need to find her, she is going to go for the drugs and we all know it."

Before anyone else could answer they all heard a shrill scream coming from down on the street.

Kevin and Sean made it to their sister first. He saw her kneeling next to a body, crying and screaming, "No, no, no! This is all my fault!"

Kevin put his hand on her shoulder, "Teddy?"

When she turned and looked at him, Kevin and Sean realized the person on the ground was their mother with a bullet hole in her chest, "Kevin!"

Teddy stood up and grabbed Kevin. He pulled her to him and held her head on his shoulder, "Oh my God!" Kevin began to cry, but he wasn't going to let go of his sister and let her see that anymore.

Sean stood up and put his hand on Teddy's back, "Did you see who did this? Did you see anyone?" Sean was in tears and barely able to speak.

She kept shaking her head, "Why mom? She never did anything; it was all us, Kevin."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

Kevin turned when he heard his brothers running and yelling down the street. Jimmy and Tommy got to them and fell to their knees, crying.

Tommy stood up, "This in Nicky's doing."

"We need to get him back." Jimmy said as he stood up.

Teddy wouldn't let go of Kevin, "You can't and I don't want to lose anyone else." She looked at her brothers, "Please don't go."

They all hugged her, "For right now."

They all watched as Helen's body was loaded into the ambulance and it drove away.

Teddy held on to Sean and Kevin as tight as she could and they all walked back to the apartment.

All of them, but Tommy, sat in the living room. Teddy had latched and wasn't letting go for anyone.

She had her head on his shoulder; she slowly began to calm down and was closing her eyes. She finally fell asleep.

Sean moved slowly and laid her head on a pillow, "She's sleeping, finally."

All the brothers sat down at the table. Tommy finally sat down with them, "All the arrangements have been made. The funeral will be in two days."

Jimmy spoke softly, "I never thought that we would be having a funeral for mom, not now."

They all nodded.

"We'll have the wake at the Firecracker and we'll do it up right for ma. She deserves to have everything perfect."

They all nodded again.

At 3 in the morning, Jimmy was woken up by Teddy, "Jimmy, I want to talk to you."

Jimmy was relieved that she was actually talking to him. He pulled the covers aside, "Get in and go to sleep."

"No, I want to talk to you."

Jimmy sat up, "Ok, I'm up."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yea, why don't you go start it and I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." She left and Jimmy climbed out of bed.

He made his way sleepily to the kitchen and sat down, "Ok, sweetie, what do you want to talk about?"

Teddy set a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down, "I think I killed mom."

Jimmy spit out the coffee he had just drank, "What did you say?"

"I think I killed mom."

He took her hand, "Sweetie, you didn't kill ma."

"I know something about what was not done this afternoon and I know that I didn't do something that I was supposed to do. So I killed ma."

Jimmy was confused by her last statement, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Teddy shook her head, "Nothing, never mind." She stood up, "I'm going to bed."

Jimmy watched her walk to her room and close the door. He put his head down on the table, 'How are we going to take care of everything, especially Teddy.' He finally got up and went back to bed.

The next morning all the guys got up and started making phone calls to tell people what had happened and when the wake was.

By 10 o'clock everyone had been called and they all sat down at the table. Sean looked around, "Has anyone seen Teddy this morning?"

"No, but I saw her at three this morning when she woke me up."

Tommy looked concerned, "Why?"

"She couldn't sleep, so she woke me up to talk."

Sean got up from the table, "I'm going to go check on her." He knocked on the door, waited for a couple of minutes and then he walked in.

Teddy was asleep and heard the door open. She sat up, "Mom!"

"No, just me." Sean sat on the edge of the bed.

"Please, please, please, tell me that it was all a dream. Tell me the ma is still alive and in the kitchen making breakfast."

"I'm sorry, I can't, ma's dead."

Teddy's eyes began to water. Sean grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He held her and let her cry.

Teddy cried until she felt she couldn't cry anymore. She leaned up against her headboard, "I think I'll go back to bed."

"You sleep, if you need anything we'll be in the living room, just yell."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He moved to a better position on the bed and patted his leg.

Teddy put her head on his leg, "How are we going to get through this? How are we going to make it without ma?"

He stroked her hair, "We'll make it together, as a family, the way we always do."

"I miss her, Sean. She hasn't even been gone that long and I miss her."

"I miss her too, sweetie." Sean felt himself starting to tear up, but he held it back for his sister's sake, 'We all need to be strong for Teddy.'

Teddy fell asleep and Sean slipped out quietly. He found his brothers all still sitting at the table, "She's not doing very good."

Jimmy looked at him and noticed the redness in his eyes, "You were in there for a while."

"She cried for a little bit, said she missed ma and went back to sleep. She doesn't know how we're gonna make it through this and I'm beginning to wonder about that too."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy looked confused.

"Teddy will be going to college, we need to keep the bar and we need to keep food on the table. How are we going to do all of that?"

Kevin patted Sean's shoulder while Jimmy answered, "You and Teddy don't have to worry about any of it, we'll handle it."

Sean stood up and glared at Jimmy, "You can't keep us in the dark about all of this stuff. We are all part of this family."

"You don't need to be involved…"

Tommy, had been watching the whole scene play out, spoke, "Sean and Teddy will be involved in all major decisions when it comes to this family."

"But they're too young." Jimmy looked at Tommy.

"They need to get used to it, we did." Tommy looked away from Jimmy, "The funeral home wants the outfit for ma and anything we want to put in the coffin with her."

"Ok." The three brothers said in unison.

The rest of the day seemed to go by extremely slow. None of them wanted to go into Helen's room to get an outfit.

Teddy came out of her room at supper time and sat down at the table looking at the pizza her brothers had bought, "Ma said she was making meatloaf tonight."

Tommy put his hand on her shoulder, "We are doing our best."

She looked at her brothers, "What is mom going to wear?"

Kevin looked at her, "We don't know yet."

Teddy got up, "I'll go find something for her." She walked into Helen's room; she took about twenty minutes and came out with a dress, hairpiece and a picture, "Mom's favorite dress the hairpiece we got her for her birthday last year and the picture of her and dad she kept next to her bed."

She went in the kitchen and started pulling drawers open, "Where is ma's rosary? She would want her rosary."

Tommy stood up and went to the end table in the living room, opened a drawer and pulled out the rosary beads, "Here, sweetie."

Teddy nodded, "We should also put one picture of all of us in the coffin too."

She grabbed a soda and grabbed a piece of pizza, "Ma would like us all to be comfortable, so we should wear what we want. If it's not clean, put it in the hamper and I'll wash it. Do you think it would be too fancy if I wore the green dress I wore to the dance? Mom liked it I think it would make her happy to see me in it."

She walked down the hall to her room, "Tommy, could you bring that stuff to the funeral home, please. Thank you." She yelled from her room and closed the door.

Tommy stood up and grabbed the items, "I'll bring this down to the funeral home. I'll be back soon." He looked at Teddy's door, "Keep an eye on her."

Kevin spoke after Tommy left, "What is wrong with Teddy?"

Jimmy smiled, "Nothing, she's putting on a tough exterior like we all have, but she will break someday and when she does we have to be there to pick up the pieces."

"So what do we need to do now?" Sean asked.

"Just go along with her. I think she needs to feel in control of something."

They both nodded.

When everyone woke up Teddy was already awake, dressed and had breakfast made. All the guys came out of their rooms dressed.

Tommy sat down, "Everything looks good. How long have you been up for?"

"Only a couple of hours."

All of the brothers sat down and ate breakfast.

Teddy stood at the edge of the table, "I found the perfect picture to put in with ma." She put a picture of all five of them on the table.

All of them leaned forward and looked at the picture. Sean smiled, "We all look so young."

Tommy laughed, "Oh my God, Jimmy, look at your hair."

They all laughed.

Jimmy got up, "what made you pick that picture?"

"That's ho9w mom still saw all of us. Perfect and the truth of the world hadn't touched us yet." She looked at the clock, "We have to go or we'll be late."

They all walked to the Firecracker. When they got there, Helen was lying in her coffin in the corner of the bar so everyone could see her.

Teddy had decorated in all of Helen's favorite colors.

Sean hugged her, "It looks great, sis."

"Thank you, I think we should pay our respects before everyone starts arriving."

"You should go first, sweetie, because you arranged all of this." Tommy kissed her cheek.

Teddy walked up to the coffin, put the picture in and said a proper goodbye. Before she walked away from the coffin she kissed her mother one last time.

All the guys said their goodbyes.

Jimmy went behind the bar, "One toast for ma." He set out five shot glasses and put whiskey in them.

Teddy looked at him, "Me too?"

"You too." They all raised their glasses.

Jimmy spoke first, "To whatever comes next."

Tommy, "To the Irish neighborhood."

Kevin, "To family."

Sean, "To us."

Teddy's eyes began to tear up, "To ma."

"To ma." They all said in unison.

**Now don't anyone get worried there is still more to come, at least a few more chapters. I don't know if anything will be posted before the holidays are over, but everyone have a happy holiday and see you in the new year.**


End file.
